


Act 3: Fractured Families

by ShamelessWriter



Series: The Prodigal Son - Part 1: Sins of the Past [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Good Sibling Mandy Milkovich, M/M, Mandy Milkovich-Centric, Mild Smut, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, References to Drugs, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessWriter/pseuds/ShamelessWriter
Summary: Act 3: It's two months later, and Mandy is getting out of rehab. But can she remain on the path to stay sober? Or will she fall? And when Fiona calls an emergency meeting, she inadvertently sends shockwaves through the Gallagher troop that may cause irreversible fractures. Meanwhile, a new Milkovich shows up in Chicago, and threatens to turn Debbie and Sandy's lives upside down.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Original Female Character(s), Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich/Original Character(s), Mandy Milkovich/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Prodigal Son - Part 1: Sins of the Past [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906456
Comments: 33
Kudos: 23





	1. Breaking Mandy Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! It's me! I have returned! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone had an awesome holiday season, no matter what you were celebrating! Let's get back to the story, what do you say? Although TBH I MISSED YOU GUYS AND GALS AND EVERYONE! <3 Enjoy the next part of my Shameless writings.
> 
> Btw Trigger warnings for this Act: Sexual Abuse, Drug Abuse, Prostitution, Rape, etc. So be warned. it's all past tense, but it's there. Just wanted to warn you all.

* * *

**April 29th: 2021**

She stands next to the bed, absentmindedly shoving shirts into a small duffel bag. Mandy Milkovich sighs, as she shakes her head. She can feel the nervousness creeping in. Like a worm, slowly wiggling it's way up her spine. Completely unheeded by her own attempts to calm herself down. "Ugh." Mandy groans to herself, as she shakes her head, staring for a moment at a single point on the bag. The truth is, she IS nervous. It's been two months, and Mandy has spent most of that in a rehabilitation center for her addiction to heroin. It wasn't an addiction that she had a choice in creating, unfortunately. No, that choice belonged to her now Ex-Boyfriend Kenyatta. Ex-boyfriend, ex-pimp, ex-abuser. Kenyatta took on many titles, unfortunately for Mandy, during her time that she knew him. 

Kenyatta had many ways of controlling Mandy. But his main go to was the heroin. Forcing her to inject it, day after day, took it's toll on not just Mandy's body, but her mind as well. Eventually it strung her out so deep that she couldn't tell which way was up without needing the drug. It wasn't until she accidentally overdosed in the house that belonged to her best friend, Ian Gallagher, that she realized that things needed to change. Mandy pulls her eyes away from the bag a moment and sighs, as she sits down, her back to the bag. Mandy couldn't tell which was worse. Kenyatta forcing her to become a drug addict, or seeing the looks on the faces of Ian and her brother Mickey when she woke up on the floor of the bedroom that day. That wasn't a good moment, for her.

Mandy looks around the small room with a sigh. After that overdose, she knew she needed help. So she did what she could. She went to rehab. Mandy has hated EVERY single moment of it. But she knew it was necessary. She knew that she had to get better. No. She knew that she WANTED to get better. To get clean, and live a better life, as scary as that thought is. Mandy continues feeling that fear creep in again, but she successfully pushes it down, for now. She's been afraid of relapsing since day one. But what can she do? She can't stay in rehab forever. And she wouldn't even if she could. She's known since Ian and Mickey helped her that day that she needed to take back control of her life.

Truth is, though...it wasn't JUST Mickey and Ian who had saved her. Someone else had been there. A man she knew, by the name of Victor. Mandy didn't know much about him, except he was Ian's cousin. Frank Gallagher's son. But not like her ex boyfriend Lip Gallagher was, with Monica being their mother. No, turns out Frank had put it to a different woman than Monica. Hell, even BEFORE Monica. And badda bing, badda bang, badda boom, Vic becomes Frank's first born son. Mandy doesn't know much about Vic. But for some reason, she feels like, in her heart, she can trust him.

Mandy's mind searches through her memories, remembering the time when she was still with Kenyatta, living in Indiana. Shitty apartments. Shitty night jobs. And a shitty relationship, to go along with them. That seems to be the story of Mandy's life. Her mind reels back to the day that Kenyatta decided that Mandy's role in their relationship would be a lot better served on her back, making him money. He all but told her what she was going to do, for him. She remembers standing in the living room of their run down one bedroom apartment in Indiana. A couple of Kenyatta's friends were there, leering at her the whole time. Like a pack of hyenas, smelling fresh blood.

Mandy remembers the ice cold chill down her spine as Kenyatta told them both that they could do what they wanted with her, as long as they paid for it. She couldn't even object. At least, not without losing some teeth in the process. And from the look in Kenyatta's eyes, he was more than happy to relieve her of a molar or two.

She remembers rough hands grabbing her, dragging her by her hair to the bedroom that her and Kenyatta shared. Ripped clothes. Hands in places they shouldn't be. Being smacked. Being choked. Pinched and prodded. A hand covering her mouth, stifling her cries. Grunts and groans. Pain. Tears. Agony. 

Unable to say no, as Kenyatta sits in the other room, letting these men do what they wanted to her. She remembers the tears that fell from her eyes as she kept as silent as she could, through the whole ordeal. And when they were finished, she watched them leave through the open bedroom door, mascara coated tears running down her face as she lay there, shaking. After finally wiping those tears away from her eyes, and trying to fix herself up, she watched them hand Kenyatta a wad of cash. And that was the sum of her life, then. Property. A commodity to be bought, sold, and used.

That was the day Mandy broke. Or at least, when the cracks started showing. 

She'd never cried so hard in her life, afterwards. And she had never felt as weak as she had, that night.

Kenyatta took his time, breaking her. Starvation, drugs, beatings, lack of sleep. It was like an NFL playbook of abuse. "The A-B-C's of how to break Mandy Milkovich," Kenyatta called it. He always thought he had a great sense of humor. Mandy spent years in isolation. She didn't have friends, she didn't have anyone who really cared about her, anymore. All she had was him. Kanyatta. For a long time, Mandy thought it was what she deserved. Why not? The guy that she had thought herself in love with had rejected her. He never thought she was worth loving. So why should she love herself? Why should anyone else love her?

Nothing really mattered anymore. Not to her. Not anymore.

Some days she wished Kenyatta would just stop playing around, and kill her. At least the pain would be gone.

In time, Mandy had changed. The young, brash, tough as nails, take no shit woman no longer existed. Replacing it was a meek, drug addicted, half starving, weakened version of Mandy. She hated that person. Hated looking in the mirror, every morning. Hated being that stereotypical "housewife" that you hear about. The one who catches a hard smack for not having dinner ready by the time the husband got home from work.

That was her new life. A broken animal in a cage. Destined to never escape.

It had seemed, for a long time, that the old Mandy Milkovich had died. And that this new, alien version of Mandy Milkovich was the one in control. Every night that Kenyatta allowed Mandy to fall asleep, she prayed to whatever God was out there that she'd never wake up. But she always did. She didn't even have the strength of will to run away, after Kenyatta packed everything up and moved them both back to Chicago.

It wasn't until the day that Mandy stepped into a hotel room and met Vic, that things seemed like it might change. She had thought he'd be yet another John on her list of faceless, nameless men she fucked. Kenyatta's silly little website, that he paid some crackhead tech junkie a hundred bucks to make. An "Premium Escort Service," he liked to call it. Some service it was. That was a laugh.

But when Mandy finally met Vic, and realized things were different, was when she felt something she had thought long dead in her soul. Hope. Vic wasn't like the rest. He didn't care about sex. He wanted companionship. To not be lonely anymore, it seemed. Hell, he never so much as made a move to touch her. Which, to Mandy, was one of the most shocking and unexpected things a man can do. 

Mandy smiles a bit, sitting on that bed, remembering the nights that her and Vic spent together. Granted, it was still a business transaction. But to Mandy, it was an enjoyable one. At least as enjoyable of an experience as someone who's being forcefully pimped out by her current boyfriend could be. Vic gave her hope that not everyone was an asshole.

He never knew about Kenyatta, mind you, or the abuse she suffered at his hand almost daily. Only that she was an escort named Abbie. That this was her job. And that, for all intents and purposes, she was healthy and happy in her work. Mandy always was a good liar.

Abbie was the name Mandy went by, to hide her identity. Not that it really mattered, honestly. Because who the fuck really cared what name she used when the lights were out? But to Mandy, the few hours she could spend being ANYONE other than Mandy Milkovich were worth it. She enjoyed every moment she could have with Vic, pretending to be another person. Just spending time with a nice man, who seemed to truly care about her for something other than getting off, for a few hours.

It wasn't until one day, Mandy got a text on her old phone, from her brother Mickey. Her brother was getting married, to the love of his life. Her best friend, Ian Gallagher. Something that day stirred in Mandy. A spark of happiness, maybe? All she knew was that she had to go to the wedding. No matter what. No matter the risk. She had to attend the wedding.

The problem was...Kenyatta had no intention of letting her go. Too much of a risk of Mandy leaving, she knew. And truth was if Mandy had seen Ian and Mickey getting married, and happy? She may have told Kenyatta to fuck off forever, and never looked back. It was obvious Kenyatta didn't want that. So he immediately shot that request down.  
  
By that time Kenyatta had other women that he was fucking and pimping out, of course. But to him? Mandy was always his favorite. Kenyatta nicknamed every whore who ever worked under him as horses. He was always fond of breaking things in, and what other animals do you break the most, than a horse? Mandy was his prime thoroughbred, and Kenyatta always liked to point that fact out to her. She made him the most money. He didn't want her going ANYWHERE.

So eventually, Mandy decided to start skimming cash when Kenyatta wasn't looking, or was oblivious to it. She'd charge a little bit more for face to face bookings, and not tell him. She still begged him to go to the wedding, of course. She wanted it to seem like she had no choice but to rely on him to give her permission to go. She knew that irked him to no ends. She couldn't help herself. She needed to see the wedding. Needed to be there. Even if it put her in a very dangerous place with Kenyatta. All Mandy wanted was to see the wedding.

Maybe, in the back of her mind, Mandy needed some semblance of hope, in the bitter world she was trapped in.

Unfortunately, days before the wedding date, Kenyatta found her money stash. That day turned out to be the single worst day of Mandy Milkovich's life. She doesn't remember much about that day, except waking up with a broken arm, bruised and battered. Her face was black and blue. Her nose was broken. And her lip had a scar on it. She guessed that was where Kenyatta had punched her so hard her teeth had bit through her lip in the recoil. She was handcuffed to the bed, during her recovery. Not like she could go anywhere, regardless. But Kenyatta wasn't taking that chance. He had had beaten Mandy so badly that she wasn't sure she'd ever truly recover. That was the part she had decided to leave out, when she told Ian and Mickey the truth about what happened to her.

Most of it was true. Kenyatta DID like his little games. The lighter. The burnt skin on her arm. Her determination not to make any noise, and give him a reason to continue beating her. Not that he really needed one, though. But they didn't need to know what really happened when he found her stash. So she decided it would be best to leave that part out.

Kenyatta never really trusted her again, after she healed enough to move around. Every time he decided to go somewhere without her, she found herself either handcuffed to the bed, or her hands taped to the nearby radiator tight enough for her to lose feeling in them. Of course, he never left her alone long. But the times that he did? He made sure she couldn't go anywhere, or say anything.

Sometimes, if she tries hard enough, Mandy can still taste the oil on the rag that Kenyatta used to stuff in her mouth to keep her quiet. Or feel the duct tape wrapped around her head tight, keeping that cloth in her mouth and effectively silencing her while he was gone. She never fought back. Not anymore. Not after the day he caught her. He'd far past broken her by then.

So there Mandy had been. That weak shell of a person. Sitting obediently, bound and gagged to whatever object her abusive boyfriend/pimp had decided would work to keep her in one place.

She hated herself. She hated everything, then. She wished for death, every waking moment of her life.

It wasn't until Kenyatta let her see Vic, one last time, that she found the strength to escape.

* * *

Mandy stands, in the present day, walking to the bathroom. She's in a one bedroom room. A lot like a dorm room in a college, in fact. Small bed, small TV, mini fridge. Single blanket. Not many places an addict could hide any drugs to keep from prying eyes. Mandy figures it's meant to be that way, by design. She opens the bathroom door, walking to the sink and turning the water on. Filling a nearby plastic cup with the water, she starts taking a long drink of it. She sloshes it this way, and that in her mouth. Mandy's eyes aim up into the mirror in front of her, and she sees the small scar on her lip, that she was just thinking about. Her mind drifts again, to the past.

She remembers setting Kenyatta up. The drugs she found. He wanted to be some big shot Kingpin. A hybrid of a pimp and a drug dealer. Big dreams in a very small mind. It wasn't hard for Mandy to set him up, slipping the bricks of heroin into his trunk. She almost slipped up, though. That goddamn itch. She was ready to inject the whole brick into her arm, at that moment. Hell, maybe that would have been better. Just slipping away, into the darkness of a heroin clouded overdose? She wasn't sure. But by then? Something in her wanted to keep living. She wasn't sure why, exactly. Maybe she just wanted to make him pay, finally.

That Milkovich stubbornness, maybe? She wasn't sure.

Mandy remembers the elation she felt, placing the bricks in the trunk. Wiping them clean of fingerprints. The fear of getting caught, as she sat outside in the car while Kenyatta went inside the building, later that day. He was doing some business or another. Probably working on selling Mandy's body to someone again.

She really didn't much care, in that moment. It took every ounce of willpower in her to walk away from the car, find a payphone, and call the cops. She was so terrified that her hands shook for hours, after.   
  
An anonymous call was all it took. "Hello Operator?! I saw this big scary man dealing drugs right in front of this building. He's driving this car. Please hurry, he looks like he might be armed!" Mandy always could play the "innocent girl" well. Just ask the homophobic pastor that she had set up, years before, with Ian Gallagher and her brother. She sure showed that son of a bitch.

Mandy remembers the tingle of pleasure she felt at watching the police car pull up. Seeing Kenyatta run outside, as she watched from her hiding spot. Not seeing Mandy anywhere, as he scrambles to the car. Taking off, the cops in pursuit. Mandy almost cackled to herself as she saw another car cut him off, blocks down the road. Mandy stuck around long enough to watch the cops open the trunk, and pull out the bricks of H. The look on Kenyatta's face. Fuck, she wished she could frame that look forever, on her bedroom wall. Watching as three cops drag Kenyatta's giant frame, now handcuffed, to the squad car. It was perfect.

Mandy had felt something in her heart at that moment, watching her now ex boyfriend being driven away by police, who had found two giant bricks of Heroin in his trunk. 

She had felt free.

* * *

Mandy can't help but smile, looking into the mirror in the bathroom, as she hears a knock on the nearby door to her room.

"Miss Milkovich? Mandy?" She hears a timid voice say. "Yeah, one second." Mandy says, as she walks back into the main room, opening the door. Mandy's eyes fall on a orderly. She's small, maybe about 115 pounds, soaking wet. Mandy can't help her first thought from being how easily she could kick this girls ass. She suppresses a smile as the woman speaks. "A..are you ready, Ma'm?" She says.

So cordial. Mandy feels like she could vomit, at this point.

Mandy sighs. "One second." She speaks, softly, as she turns. Shoving the rest of her clothes into the bag, she zips it quickly, as the woman speaks. "We just need you to finish signing the release paperwork, and we can talk about the payment plan for what is owed. But billing will handle that."

Mandy's eyes roll. Payment plan. She knew this was coming. "Yeah. Good luck getting blood from a fucking stone, but they can talk all they want." Mandy shakes her head, sighing as she looks around the room. She slings the bag over her shoulder, feeling the weight press into her. "I'm ready. My ride is almost here anyways, so let's get this fucking conversation over with."

She swears she can hear that orderly breathing a sigh of relief, as she walks towards the front doors.

* * *

**Around the same time:**

Fiona Gallagher bounds down the steps of the house, looking around. She sees Mickey Milkovich, and his cousin Sandy, sitting in the living room. Her sister, Debbie Gallagher, is sitting next to Sandy. They've been dating for quite a few months now, Fiona knew, so it made sense they were close. In the kitchen sits her brother Ian, Lip, and her newly christened half brother Vic. Fiona comes bounding into the room, as she turns to the group in the living room. "Hey! Guys!" She says, getting everyone's attention. "Family meeting!" She calls. She watches her sister Debbie's face turn to confusion, as Sandy plays with Franny, Debbie's daughter. Fiona motions to them both. Mickey rolls his eyes, giving them all an annoyed look as they all stand, heading into the kitchen. Fiona calls up the stairs loudly. "CARL! LIAM! COME DOWN A SECOND!" She says.

Fiona stands, facing most of the group, as her brother come downstairs. She stands in the silence for a moment, before speaking. "Okay. So..." She starts, with everyone eyeballing her, confused. Fiona takes a breath, seemingly knowing what's coming. She turns to Mickey, speaking. "Your sister is coming back today, correct?" Mickey nods, attention now completely zeroed in. "Yeah? So fucking what?" Fiona nods. "Does Mandy have another place to stay?" Mickey's face turns annoyed. "Fuck you mean, does she have a place to stay?" 

Fiona sighs, then steels herself. "Honestly, guys. I'm glad she's getting help. But...I don't want her here. At all." 

A chorus of voice begin speaking, all at once. Fiona gives it a second, then lifts her hands into the air, her voice rising above the rest. "HEY! HEY! ENOUGH!" She says. Everyone quiets down a moment, as Fiona continues. "Look, we have enough bullshit to deal with, when it comes to Frank. I'm sorry Mickey. Sandy. But my name is on the title of this house, still. And I don't want her here." Sandy scoffs, as Mickey's anger is apparent on his face. "Bullshit, Fiona!" He growls. "Mandy's not fucking going anywhere! Okay? She's staying here. I don't give a fuck about who owns what title to this house. Mandy is staying here. PERIOD."

Fiona's eyes flash anger. "No. She's not!" Sandy turns on Fiona. "This is bullshit, Fiona. You let Frank stay here constantly, and he's always drunk, or high, or whatever the fuck." Fiona looks around, at every face in the room. She shakes her head. "We don't need another junkie floating around the house. I don't want Franny or Freddie seeing Mandy or anyone else fucked up, okay?" Fiona turns, as she hears Vic scoff. "She's in recovery, Fiona. That means she's trying to get better. Remember? She's not Frank. She should be allowed to be around people who give a fuck and support her!" Vic is incredulous, as he stands from the counter, walking towards Fiona. "What? She should be by herself? Risk relapsing even more because YOU'RE uncomfortable with her being around?" 

Vic can't help but scoff. "Fuck that noise." 

Carl, who has been mostly quiet, speaks up now. "She's right, Vic." He says. Shocked eyes turn to Carl, as he speaks. "What if Freddie grows up a bit, gets a hold of a needle? Or Franny? I mean...do you guys even remember what happened with Liam?" Carl says, motioning to his brother. An old, painful image of Liam, passed out on the kitchen floor from an accidental cocaine overdose, flashes through Fiona's mind, causing her to grimace. "He's right." She says, softly. "I'm sorry guys. But...I don't think it's a good idea having Mandy here." 

It's Ian's turn to speak, now. "Fiona, I get what you're saying. I do. But there's no way Mandy will make it by herself staying off drugs, if she can't be around people who love and care about her." Fiona shrugs, her voice going semi cold. "Ian. That's not my fucking problem." Out of the corner of her eye, Fiona sees Mickey, slowly getting more and more riled up. Fiona shakes her head. "Fine. Let's put it to a vote, then. I mean, that's what we fucking do now, right? Let's vote on it." She says. Most of the heads in the room nod in agreement. Sans Mickey, face still contorted in anger, and Vic, who is now silently unmoving.

"Ok." Fiona leads. "You already know I say no. So..." She turns. "And Mickey is obviously a yes. Sandy, you don't live here. And you're not married to anyone who does, so you don't get a fucking vote." Sandy scoffs angrily as Mickey retorts. "This is fucking bullshit." he gripes. Fiona's voice is an icy, steel edge. "You're either a Gallagher living here, or married to one. You got a vote, Mick. It's a yes for you, obviously. She doesn't." Fiona says, gesturing to Sandy. "That is such bullshit, Fiona." Sandy says, turning on her. Fiona just shrugs. "Tough fucking shit, Sandy." She replies, matter-of-factly. Fiona turns, pointing at Vic. "You either, Vic." She says, as Vic shakes his head at his half sister.

Sandy opens her mouth to speak, all rage, until Debbie cuts her off. "No." She says, softly. Sandy's face is one of shock. "Are you fucking serious, Debbie?" Is all she can get out. Debbie sighs, as she looks to her girlfriend. "Sandy. I have a daughter. And I have to think of her. And I'm not sure the risk is worth it." Debbie says. Sandy stands, staring angrily into Debbie's eyes. It feels like an eternity, and Debbie wishes she could just crawl into a hole and disappear for awhile. Finally, Sandy shakes her head at Debbie, lips thin in anger. "Fuck this bullshit." She says, as she grabs her leather jacket, heading to the living room. Sandy's eyes meet Fiona's as she passes by. "Go fuck yourself, Fiona." Debbie turns, reaching for her as she passes. "Sandy. Wait..." But Sandy ignores her, heading quickly out the front door.

"Okay. Debbie is a no. That's me, Carl, and Debs. 3 for the negative. Ian and Mickey are Yes. 2 for affirmative." Fiona turns, looking to Lip. "Lip?" She says.

It takes a long moment, but Lip finally speaks. "You know. There's a good chance that you may be right, Fiona. Mandy may slip. She may use again. It's possible." Lip holds up a hand, silencing the incoming retorts from both sides. "BUT...the same could have fucking EASILY been said about me." Fiona scoffs. "That's different, Lip." Lip shakes his head. "No, it's not. Not really. We're both addicts, Fiona. And like me, Mandy needs support. But more than that, she needs someone to give her a CHANCE to get better. That's the difference between her and Frank, since you are comparing them, Fiona. Frank doesn't care to get better. Mandy does."

Lip sighs a moment. "So I vote yes. We have a better chance of stopping a relapse with her here, than with her someone by herself." Fiona scoffs. "Fine. We're tied up, then. 3 Yes. 3 No." Fiona turns, as everyone stares at Liam, standing near the door, as he reaching down and grabs his bookbag. "Liam." Fiona says. "You're the deciding vote."

Liam turns, regarding everyone. He speaks bluntly.

"I pass." He says. Fiona's eyes go wide. "The fuck you mean, you pass? You can't pass. You have to vote." Liam just shrugs. "Watch me." He says. "See you after school." With that, Liam swings open the kitchen door, stepping outside and shutting it behind him. "LIAM! Goddamn it." Fiona breathes. Mickey finally laughs. "3 to 3. It's a tie, Fiona. Now fucking what? Should we go ask Frank what he thinks?" Fiona scoffs, angrily shaking her head. "Fine. You know what? Let her fucking stick around. But if she does something stupid, it's on all of you." 

Fiona angrily stomps to the kitchen door, swinging it open, and grabbing her smokes off the table. "Remember what I fuck said, assholes. She fucks up, I'm not cleaning up the mess. Period." With that, she heads out back, to the steps of the back porch. Mickey turns, yelling as she leaves. "Fucking fine! Who the fuck asked you to get involved, anyways?" A muffled "Fuck you, Mickey." Can be heard from out back, through the closed door. Mickey shakes his head, walking back to the front room, with Ian. he eyeballs both Carl and Debbie as he passes them, for what seems like more than an uncomfortable moment.

Debbie turns, reaching down to Franny. "Come on baby. Let's go upstairs. You've got school soon, anyways." They both turn, heading upstairs, as Carl shakes his head, looking to Lip and Vic. "Sorry, guys." He says. Neither answer him, as he heads out the front door, following Sandy's cue. Vic turns to Lip. They both eyeball each other a moment, and all Lip does is nod. 

Vic shakes his head, turning around, and heading out the back door.

* * *

Fiona sits, on the steps of the back porch of the Gallagher house, slowly puffing the cigarette in her hand. She shakes her head, to herself, as she leans back. The sun, now warm and inviting, coats her face and torso. Spring has finally come to Chicago. The icy cold of Winter has faded, after what seemed an eternity, giving way to 60 to 75 degree weather. Still a bit of a chill, at night, but warm enough during the day to not need a coat, usually. 

Fiona's eyes roll, as she hears the back door open, behind where she is sitting. She groans inwardly, as she sees her half brother Vic step past her, down the steps. He takes a few steps past her, seemingly on his way somewhere. But he stops. Fiona can almost sense it coming. Watching, as he turns, regarding her. Vic scoffs, shaking his head. "You're really trying to make enemies today, huh?" Fiona shakes her head. "What would you have done, Vic?" She says. Vic takes a step forward. "I'd have let her stay." Fiona nods, smirk on her face. "Yeah, that's obvious." She says, voice cold and callous. 

Vic groans, shaking his head. "You are such a hypocrite, Fiona. Lip was right. You're willing to forgive him for his drinking, but not Mandy for the shit she went through?" Fiona scoffs, leaning back as she takes a puff of her cigarette. "I've never fucking trusted her, Vic!" She says, semi loudly. "She was always up to something with Lip when she was in high school, and she was always plotting and doing shit after. Running around, scheming on how to get back with Lip when they broke up. She was always trouble." Fiona says, the ice in her voice betraying the fact that it's now Spring in Chicago. "She was always running around half naked, trying to fuck anything that moved. I never trusted her."

Vic shakes his head, angrily. "I don't know anything about her past, Fiona. But I know who she is now, and I am telling you..." Vic says, stopping a moment, to consider his words. "Mandy won't fuck up." Fiona stands, flicking her cigarette into the yard. She watches as it arcs in the air, flying into a small puddle left by the rains of the past few days. Springtime in Chicago. "She's a fucking Milkovich. You can't trust any of them!" Fiona hisses, at her half brother. Vic stands, arms crossed, a thin lipped smile on his face. "I'll tell Mickey you said that."

Fiona realizes her words, and shakes her head. "That's different, okay? Mickey never came sniffing around, looking to start trouble."

Vic can feel his eyes trying to roll out of his head. "Whatever, Fiona. Like I said. Mandy's different. And she's got people who will help her stay on the straight and narrow." Fiona just laughs. "Who? You?" She says. Almost mockingly. Vic nods. "If need be. I'll take responsibility for Mandy. Sure." Fiona lets out a laugh. "That's hilarious, Vic. I didn't know you were a comedian." Vic just scoffs, turning away from Fiona. "You know what, Fi? I'm done talking about this shit. You lost the fucking vote. Get the fuck over it."

Vic starts walking, turning the corner around the house, ignoring Fiona's retorts. "I'm taking a walk!" He calls out behind him, as he walks. Vic can only shake his head, as his feet hit the sidewalk in front of the house, and he walks.

Right now, all he can think about, is Mandy. And all he can hope for, is that Mandy doesn't prove Fiona right.

* * *

**And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how,**   
**And I'm caving in, and I'm falling out,**   
**And I can't resist, and I can't rebound,**   
**With the weight of the world as the world falls down...**

**"Weight of the World" - Saliva**


	2. 12 Step Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy is released from rehab. Carl has an admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! It's Saturday! (1/9/2020) and it's time for another chapter! Hope your week has been amazing, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks so far for all the love and comments. <3
> 
> P.S. not a lot of time to write today, so this may be a short chapter.

* * *

**A Bit Later**

**April 29th, 2021:**

Mandy Milkovich stands, rocking on the balls of her feet. Bag slung in hand in front of her, dangling to her knees. Her eyes shift over to the sign nearby, in front of her. "First Steps Rehabilitation Center." She shakes her head, scoffing. Right now, the only first steps she wants to take is to a store, to buy a pack of cigarettes. Funny thing about rehab centers, is that they no longer allow smoking in them. Mandy felt like she was damn near going crazy. Sixty days without nicotine. They might as well have killed her, honestly. Drugs? Hell, she could probably kick those, no problem. Cigarettes? Not so fucking much. 

Mandy scoffs again. Who was she fooling? If she could quit the H, she would have far before being found dying of an OD, on the Gallagher bedroom floor. At this point, everything seems like a blur. Like a long past memory of someone other than her. Mandy sits down on the steps, tucking her knees to her chest. The Chicago heat seemingly bearing down on her. It seems like Chicago usually has two seasons, instead of four. Either it's so cold it could snap your fingers off the bone from frostbite, or it's so hot outside that you could pass from heat exhaustion within minutes. At least, that's how Chicago summers feel. Chicago was never much for springs and autumns. Either it's too fucking hot, or too fucking cold.

Mandy looks up, as she hears the sputter of a car engine. A smile appears on her face, as she watches Lip Gallagher's car head down the road, swinging around the circular drive in front of her, only stopping right in front of her. Mandy grins as she stands, grabbing her bag, as she slings it over her shoulder. The window of the car rolls down, and there he is. Lip Gallagher. Complete with that shit eating grin of his. "Howdy, gorgeous. Need a ride?" Mandy chuckles to herself, as she steps forward. "Well, duh. Of course I do. I called you, didn't I?" Which was true, Mandy did call Lip, to pick her up. Right after she finished dealing with the "Billing" department of the rehab center.

Billing. Might as well be called "Thievery" department, honestly. Lip reaches forward, in the car, opening the door for Mandy, as she opens the back door, throwing her bag into the back seat. She sighs, as she sits in the front passenger seat. Her legs immediately go up, feet resting on the dashboard. "Hey! Watch the upholstery, here!" She hears Lip say. But from the tone in his voice, she knows he's just messing with her. "Oh, so sorry, Gallagher. Didn't mean to smudge up your ultra rich interior, here." Mandy retorts, chuckling. Lip shakes his head, smile on his face, as he cranks the shifter into gear and takes off driving, away from the building. 

Mandy sighs. "God, I thought I'd NEVER get out of there." She says. Lip turns, smiling. "How was it?" Mandy leans back against the seat a bit, enjoying the comfort of the cushion. "It fucking sucked. Did you know that they no longer allow smoking in the building? And this place didn't even have a place to go outside and smoke. Fuck. I'm dying for a drag." Mandy says, her voice only containing a small tinge of a whine in it. Lip chuckles, as Mandy turns to him, frowning. "The hell you giggling at, Gallagher?" Lip shakes his head, still laughing, as he points at the glove compartment. "Open it." He says. Mandy's lips purse together, as she reaches forward. Her slender fingers find the latch, and quickly pull it open. Mandy's eyes go wide, as a pack of Marlboro Reds, and a lighter fall out of the compartment. 

Mandy quickly, and deftly packs the smokes. Expert fingers rip open the packaging, pulling one of the twenty cigarettes in the pack out. A flick of the lighter, and Mandy takes the first inhale of tobacco and carcinogens since 60 days ago. She leans back, tighter against the seat, rolling the window down a fraction as she feels that familiar burning of her lungs.. "Oh. My fucking God, Gallagher." She sighs. "You're my fucking hero." Mandy smirks at lip, as he concentrates on driving. "I'd ride you to exhaustion right now, if I didn't think it'd make things SUPER awkward between us." 

Lip can only bellow a laugh, as they drive. "Thanks, I guess. But I'll have to pass on that. Got enough awkwardness as it is, honestly." Mandy leans back, lips taking another drag off the smoke. "Things at home not so domestic?" She quips. Lip can only shake his head. "Things between me and Tami are alright. Honestly I think it was better that we spilt up. We were always better of friends than lovers. We're too different, you know?" Mandy nods, tapping the cigarette ash out the window, as Lip rounds a corner. "Right." She can only answer. Used to be, knowing Lip was with someone else would set her into a jealous mood. Anger, jealousy, contempt. But now? Mandy can hear all about Lip's love life, without feeling...well, anything, really. She chalked that up to a bit of growing up. Maturity, and all.

Mandy flicks the butt of the quickly finished cigarette out the window, and folds her arms behind the back of her neck. She can finally relax a little, after two months of meetings, and rehab, and detoxing, and all the other bullshit that comes with recovery. Lip eyeballs her a moment, and can't help but ask. "But, no. Really. Are you alright?" Mandy takes a long moment, in the silence between them, then sighs. "I guess. I mean, I'm still an addict, right? That never goes away. I just need to...I dunno. Follow the steps and hope for the best. One day at a time, and all. Right?" Lip nods, as they stop at a light. "Basically. You've got the just of it." 

Mandy shrugs. "Honestly, the 12 step bullshit is not really my thing. 'Give yourself over to God' and all that. "Believe in a higher power. Know that your life is not your own." Blah, blah, blah." Lip side eyes Mandy, in the passenger seat. "You don't have to be a believer in God, or whatever, to follow the steps, you know." Mandy can only shrug, in reply. "Yeah, well. If I don't end up paying them what I owe, I'm going to be living the 12 steps on the fucking street. Or someone else's couch." She can't help but shake her head. "Fucking greedy bastards." She grumbles.

Lip shrugs it off, not pressing the questions any further. "Hey. Um...so...yeah. Fiona pulled some shit, before I came to get you." He says. She might as well know, at this point. "Tried to call a family meeting. Didn't want you around. Figured you were going to relapse eventually, and all. Her and Vic got into it, and Mickey and Sandy are both pissed at her. Sandy and Debbie got into it too. So...the house is pretty tense right now." Mandy's eyes go wide, as she brings her feet to the floorboard, and sits up. "Wait. Are you saying I can't crash there?" Desperation is in her voice. She doesn't really have anywhere else to go, honestly.

Lip shakes his head. "No, of course not. You can stay. Obviously no drugs, but you knew that. Just...I wanted you to know what was happening. Just in case Fiona seems extra bitchy, with you around." Mandy finally leans back, the breath she was holding releases. "Oh. Okay. Thanks, Lip." She replies, softly. Lip nods. Mandy smiles a bit, relaxing again. "So...Mickey, Sandy and Vic huh?" Lip nods. "Yeah. Vic followed her outside and tore her a new one, I guess. He took off. He might come around later, I don't know." Mandy's face seems to get sad, momentarily. "Oh." She says. Lip doesn't seem to notice. 

Mandy groans a bit, playfully. "Fuck. Can we like, get a burger, or something? The food in rehab sucked." Lip just laughs, as he pulls the car around a corner, and heads towards a row of fast food places. he knew exactly what she was feeling, right now. "Yeah, I figured you'd be saying that eventually. I'll buy." Mandy can only laugh, as they continue on the way. "Like I said. My hero."

* * *

**Around the same time:**

Carl Gallagher stands, basketball dribbling in front of him. He deftly runs past a group of people guarding him, jumping near the hoop and laying up the ball into the net. He turns, switching to defense as he runs, to guard the guy closest to him with the ball. This goes on awhile, the game of 5 versus 5. Carl feels the sweat pour down his back, his breath coming quicker and quicker as he plays. He's full of energy. And he has to burn it off somehow. So he plays. He plays until his lungs burn, and the sweat covers his body, soaking him. At one point he rips his shirt off, running up and down the court for awhile without it on. 

As he runs, and plays basketball with others, his eyes fall upon the crowd, gathered at the bleachers, watching. Most are men, sitting and hanging out, drinking or smoking or what have you. There are some women in the crowd, and Carl's eyes fall on a specific one. And he realizes, as he plays, that this girl is watching him closer than anyone else. She's plump. The right kind of plump, when it comes to the girls in the south side. Not skinny like most of the women his age, that hang around the courts. Looking at her, she reminds him of Anne, the Latino girl that Carl helped, a year or so past. Carl smiles, as he remembers Anne. She moved away, to the northside of Chicago, eventually. And he hasn't really seen her since. Carl once thought about visiting her. But honestly, the farther a south side kid like him is, the better, usually.

But this girl seems to be staring a hole into Carl. Her smile grows wider, as she watches Carl play. She's plump, for sure. Her red hair falls all the way down her back. Carl can't help but notice the shirt that she's wearing. Darkish red, low cut. Not only does it show off her stomach, but it damn sure, to Carl, shows off her cleavage. Carl isn't sure if that was HER intention, but he knows damn well that it's definitely the intention of the shirt. Especially with that low cut black skirt she's wearing. He watches her regard him, watching him play. As Carl turns, and nods his head in a "hello" to her, he watches her bite her lip softly, staring at him. Only then does he realizes that her lip is pierced. And god damn, is it sexy to him.

Carl stares a moment, and barely registers someone on his team yelling at him. He feels a hard smack against his head, and hears a loud THUNK as the basketball he was being passed smacks him directly in the face. It knocks him right out of staring, and he can hear some of the girls in the bleachers laughing at the event. Not that girl, though. She's still standing there, smiling. 

"Carl, what the fuck, man? Eye on the ball!" He hears a teammate yell. "Shit. Sorry, Jay!" He yells, as he gets his head focused in the game. 

But every few minutes, he can't help but see this girl smiling at him, from the corner of his eye. Carl smiles back, and goes back to finishing his game.

* * *

About half an hour later, Carl is drying off the sweat with a towel when that girl comes bounding down the steps towards him. "Nice moves, slick." She says to him. "I especially like the one where you caught the ball with your face. Interesting tactic." Carl shakes his head, chuckling. "Yeah, well...I was sort of distracted," he says, softly smiling at her. She smiles back, biting her lip again. She reaches out a hand, to shake Carl's. "I'm Belle." Carl smiles, reaching out and taking her hand. "Carl." He says. She smiles. "I know. Seen you around before. You're one of those Gallaghers, right?" She says. Carl nods. "Yeah, don't remind me." He gripes. Belle just giggles, and it makes Carl almost smile from ear to ear. This girl is...definitely attractive.

"Nice to meet you...Carl." She says, voice lower now, sultry. Carl can't help but take the bait. "Same. Couldn't help but notice you watching me play, the whole time." Belle nods. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. You're pretty hot." Carl's eyes go wide. "Wow. A woman who doesn't beat around the bush. Nice." 

Belle giggles again, as Carl looks her up and down. Now that the game is over, and Carl can completely get an eye on this girl, he notices some things that he hadn't before. One of them being that the clothes he noticed her wearing look a little more expensive than most girls around the area wear. Including the purse she has slung over her shoulder. "Is that?" He can't help but ask, pointing at the purse. Her smile grows wider. "Louis Vuitton? Nice of you to notice. A man with an eye for expensive items. Kind of sexy, not going to lie." Carl's eyes go wide. "Yeah, it's definitely a little rich for South Side, you know? Surprised no one has ganked you for it yet." 

Belle smiles, as she opens the bag. Carl looks, and sees a pocket knife, mace, and various other items in the bag. "Trust me. People have tried. They regretted it afterwards." Belle says, an almost giddy tone to her voice. It would almost be unsettling to Carl, if he wasn't too distracted looking at Belle's breasts, almost hanging out of her shirt. "Nice," he can only say. His eyes climb back up to meet Belle's and he sees her smiling at him. "What?" he says, innocently. Belle smiles wider. "You're pretty cute, Carl Gallagher. Want to go get a coffee, or something?" She says.

Carl smirks. "Sure. I got time enough for a pretty girl like you." Belle feigns swooning, hand to her chest, pretending to be flattered. "Pretty, huh?" Carl nods, then reconsiders. "Actually, more like gorgeous." Belle smiles, as she quickly reaches over, grabbing Carl's right arm, as he turns and walks with her. "Well, sexy. I know this really nice coffee spot nearby. What do you say we go grab a cup, hmm?"

Carl can only smile. "Sounds like a plan, beautiful." He says, smiling, as they both walk. Belle doesn't let go of Carl's arm, the entire time.

* * *

**"'Cause you're my girl  
And that's alright  
If you sting me  
I won't mind..."**

**"Rx Queen" - Deftones**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you next week!
> 
> 2,486 words  
> 13,611 characters
> 
> Catch you on the next chapter! <3 <3


	3. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy arrives home. Fiona meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's another Saturday! (Actually it's Sunday now. I got started on this chapter late. Sorry!) 
> 
> Also: I'm going to be trying a new format of writing. Not so many big paragraphs. Going to separate them a bit. I'd love everyone's opinions on them. Do you like this new format? Or do you prefer bigger paragraphs instead? Let me know which is easier to read, thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

* * *

**An Hour or So Later:**

Mandy Milkovich leans back, feet reclining out of the fully open window, cigarette dangling between her lips. Red lipstick smears against the butt of the cigarette as she takes a long drag, the ember burning into the early Spring air of Chicago. She leans back, pushing her back against the seat deeper, taking a long sigh as she closes her eyes, basking in the mid heat of the daytime. Her blonde hair flutters in the wind, aimlessly, as she enjoys the air. It's been two long months, since she was able to see the outside world from anything other than a courtyard, or the window of her depressing room in the Rehab center. Her free arm not holding the cigarette now hangs, outside the window.

Mandy kicks her feet back into the car, sighing as Lip continues driving, as he rounds a corner. They're close to the house, now. She sighs. "You think they'll be glad to see me?" She asks. Lip takes a moment to look at her, while keeping his eyes on the road, periodically enough as to not crash the car. "Who?" Mandy shrugs. "Everyone."

Lip nods. "Yeah. Of course they will. That's kind of a weird question, don't you think?" Mandy sighs, leaning against the door of the passenger seat, arm hanging out into the air. "Just...I dunno, Lip. I really fucked up before, is all. Don't know why, but I thought maybe they hate me now, or something." Lip takes a moment in the silence after to pull over. Mandy shoots him a look of surprise. Lip turns to her.

"Hey. Nobody hates you, Mandy. You fucked up, yeah. That much is true. But if there's anything a Gallagher knows how to do, it's how to pick themselves up from a fuck up, and keep moving. That's what's important." Mandy sighs, again looking at Lip. "I'm not a Gallagher though, Lip. I'm just another south side fuck up girl who got a little too deep over her head, and ended up a fucking smack whore." Lip sighs, taking a moment to think on what to say next.

"You're not a smack whore, Mandy. I mean, maybe you were before. Fuck, I don't know. But it seems like that wasn't who you wanted to be. So...consider this a restart, you know? A chance to let the past go, and live every day right, from now on. Or as close to right as one can fucking get, in the South Side." Lip gears the car into drive again, rounding another bend.

They're closer to home, now. And every foot they get closer only makes Mandy more anxious. This would usually be the part where she'd bail, and go find a place to get a fix. But she knows that can't be an option, anymore. She let her life spiral into the shitter once. She'll be damned if she lets it happen again. So Mandy takes a long breath, and sits back against the seat further.

"One day at a time, right?" She says, to Lip. Lip nods, eyes not leaving the road. "One day at a time, Mandy. It's all you can do, you know?" Mandy sighs, cigarette dangling between her fingers, in the open window air. She brings it back to her lips, taking one more hit, before chucking the smoke out into the mid streets of Chicago, to finish burning.

"One day at a time." Mandy mumbles, to herself.

* * *

Mickey, Fiona, Ian and Sandy are all hanging out in the Gallagher house, when Lip opens the door to the kitchen and steps inside. Mandy is right behind him, holding on to her single bag packed with her clothes tightly. "Hey all! We're back! And look who I found hanging out on the side of the road!" Lip jokes, shooting a small smile Mandy's way. She returns it, slightly, but nervousness is painted on her face as she walks into the kitchen. Mickey is the first to meet them, with Sandy and Ian in tow. Fiona hangs back. Mickey doesn't say much, as Mandy steps around Lip, and stares at her brother nervously.

"Hi, Mick." She says. Mickey stares her down, and a long, silent, tense moment comes to pass. Suddenly, Mickey steps forward, as Mandy puts her bag down next to the table. "Mandy." He says. Mandy's nervousness grow into anxiousness, feeling her stomach drop a bit. That is, until Mickey steps forward again, wrapping his sister into a tight hug. Mandy's breath releases, and she fights back tears as her arms wrap around her brother. "Hey." He says, into her shoulder. "Welcome back." Mandy breathes again, as she hugs Mickey tighter. "Glad to be back."

Finally the tension loosens, as Mandy looks past Mickey, and sees Ian and Sandy smiling in her direction. Mickey releases her, one hand holding on to her arm softly. "Missed you, bitch." He says, playfully. Mandy chuckles, and slaps Mickey's chest lightly. "Missed you too, assface."

Sandy steps past Mickey as he backs away, and wraps Mandy in a hug of her own. "Hey, Mands." She says, holding the hug longer than Mickey did. "How are you? You alright?" She asks. Mandy just holds her cousin close, and nods into her shoulder. "I'm great, now." She says, softly.

They all hear footsteps come down the stairs, and Mandy turns, as Franny steps down the stairs, with Debbie right behind her. "Hi, Auntie Mandy!" Franny says, slowly walking up to Mandy. Mandy responds by smiling wide, bending down to eye level to get a good look at Franny. "Hey, sweetie." She says, softly. Franny responds by walking up, and wrapping her little arms around Mandy's neck. "Oh, I missed you, kiddo." Mandy says, sweetly, to her.

Debbie stands, putting on her best smile, as she watches. "Hey, Mandy. How are you?" Mandy stands up, a hand still stroking Franny's red hair gently. "Better. Thanks." She says, with no anger in her voice. "I'm glad you're back." Debbie says, softly.

Sandy just scoffs, shaking her head as she turns. Debbie ignores it. Mandy looks between them both, but says nothing. Debbie gives her a sad look, as she pulls Franny away gently. "Come on, little lady. You got school. Grab your bookbag. You can see Mandy later after you get home from school, okay?" Franny nods, quickly grabbing her bag and opening the back door. Debbie gives Mandy one last look, and a soft smile. "Welcome back, Mandy." She says. Mandy nods, in response, and watches as Debbie gives a sad look to Sandy, who just looks away. Debbie sighs, and heads out the back door, closing it behind her. Mandy gives Sandy a weird look. "The fuck was that about?" She asks Sandy. Sandy shakes her head. "Don't ask. I'll tell you later."

Mandy nods. "Jesus, this whole house went to shit...OOF!" Mandy cries out, as Ian wraps his arms around her tight. "Hey, best friend." He says. Mandy smiles, wider than she has so far, and giggles. "Hey, jerk. Trying to kill me with a bear hug?" Ian doesn't say anything, just pulling Mandy tighter. Mandy hugs him tight, as well. "I missed you, Ian." She says. Her forehead meets Ian's chin, softly. "Thanks. For saving me, again." Ian nods, holding back tears. "I'm just glad you're alright." He says, softly. Mandy nods. "I am, so far." 

Mandy finally pulls away, and sees Fiona grabbing her keys. "Mandy." Fiona says, deadpan. Mandy nods, in return. "Fiona." She says, just as emotionless as Fiona did to her. Fiona looks at everyone else. "I need to get to work." Without saying anything else, she passes Lip, leaning against the stair frame wall, giving him a look. Fiona heads out the back door, shutting it behind her. Mickey shoots her a middle finger, as the door closes. 

"Bitch." Sandy says, under her breath. Lip turns. "Alright. Alright. I know you guys are pissed about the earlier shit..." Mickey interrupts Lip. "You mean her trying to make my sister, who is in recovery right now, fucking homeless? Nah. What the fuck do I have to be mad about?"

Mandy steps forward, grabbing Mickey's arm. "Mick. It's ok." Mickey turns, incredulous. "No it's fucking not, Mandy. She fucking..." Mandy silences him with a look. "Please. I just got back. Don't make shit harder than it has to be? I got enough on my plate without worrying about Fiona." 

Mickey opens his mouth to speak, then closes it, and nods. "Alright. But only because you asked." Mandy reaches down, grabbing her bag from the floor, and swings it over her shoulder. "Am I still in the room I was in before?" Lip nods. "Yeah." He says, softly. Mandy nods. "If no one minds, I'm going to grab a few hours of sleep. The beds in rehab really sucked." Ian nods. "Yeah, by all means. Go ahead, Mands." Mandy smiles a bit, as she slings her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks." She says, as she heads up the stairs.

As soon as she's gone, Ian turns to look at Mickey, who angrily shakes his head, and heads back into the living room.

* * *

**Hours Later:**

The hustle and bustle of a busy restaurant never really got to Fiona. She had spent almost twenty years of her life learning to take care of several children after her mother abandoned them all, and their father was a deadbeat. Compared to all of that rush hour was child's play.

Fiona easily carries trays of plates to the dishwasher, grabbing food orders on the way out and carrying them to tables. She swiftly grabs billing pads with random credit cards or cash in them, and punches in the codes at the register. Fiona has had more than enough experience formerly working at Patsy's Diner to know how everything works. Hell, at this rate she could probably run the diner by herself. She had that chance before with Patsy's, until she screwed that all up.

But that was in the past, and today was a new day. And unfortunately, on this day, Fiona wasn't in much of a good mood. The argument and vote with the family still has her set on edge. She knew Mandy was a powder keg waiting to explode, and blow up The Gallagher's lives once again. God knows what chaos would have happened if Franny had stumbled upon Mandy, dying of a fucking OD on the bedroom floor. It would have been chaos. And Fiona was pretty sure most, if not all, of the family would have agreed that Mandy didn't need to be there anymore.

Fiona shakes her head, and scoffs. She's always disliked Mandy. Not hated her, persay. But that bitch has always had a shit attitude, and a smart ass smirk on her face. Especially when Fiona made anything resembling a mistake. Fuck. Maybe Fiona did hate her. Who knew? All she knew, from all her years of dealing with Frank, is that once a druggie, always a druggie. She didn't have any faith that Mandy would change.

The Milkovichs' were ALWAYS bad news. ALWAYS.

Fiona fumes to herself, as she clears more dirty plates, sticking them into a small bin and carrying them to the back. She piles them onto more dishes as the the man hired to be the dishwasher gives her a grunt, and a nod. Fiona turns around, her order pad in hand, looking to the next table to serve. She sees a lone man sitting by himself, a small cup of coffee in hand. She walks over, putting on her best fake smile.

"Hey, thanks for coming in. I'm Fiona. I'll be your server today. What can I get you, Sir?" The man smiles back, and Fiona gets a good look at his features. Young, well built. Maybe Middle Eastern? Arabic? She wasn't sure. Definitely semi-brown skin, which meshed well with the completely clean, pearly white teeth that he was currently using to grin back at her. "Good morning." He says.

Fiona smiles back, as best as she can. "Morning." The man taps the table once. Then twice, in thought. "How's the toast, here?" He says. Fiona almost laughs to herself, but stops at the last second. "It's...two pieces of bread stuck into a toaster on high." The man nods, making a face like he never realizes that was how toast was cooked. Fiona thought is was kind of adorable, honestly.

"Ah, I see. So usually like most toast, huh?" His smile was beaming. Not enough to be creepy, or anything. Just enough that, for some reason, Fiona felt a little lighter, in the moment. Not as angry. She shrugs. "I recommend the biscuits and gravy. Best in the south side. Stake my reputation on that." The man contains his thin lipped smile. "The best, huh? Seems like a bold remark." Fiona nods. "Yep, but I'm not just saying it because I work here." The man laughs a little. A soft laugh, at Fiona's response.

Okay. Maybe now her smile is genuine, and not one plastered on her face for the hope of extra tips.

The man nods. "Well, if you're recommending it, then I have to try it. You seem pretty trustworthy, Miss Fiona." Fiona's mind stops a minute. Is this guy flirting with her? Nah. That can't be it. No way. Or...maybe, he is? Fiona can't be too sure. So she decides to test it. "Ah, a man who understands good food. I like it!" She says, giggling. The man nods, a semi-seductive look on his face. "Well, when I have a gorgeous lady like you telling me it's the best Biscuits and Gravy in the south side...how can I say no?" 

Ok. He's definitely flirting, now.

Fiona gives a small laugh. "I bet you say that to all the lady servers, huh?" She jokes. The man's face and smile doesn't falter. "Only the beautiful ones." He says, softly. Fiona feels her face turn red as she nods, smiling wider, and scribbles down writing. "You want a side of hash browns, bacon, or sausage?" The man smiles back, still, as he thinks a moment. "Hash browns sounds fantastic, Fiona." He says. Fiona nods, finishing scribbling. "Great. Want a refill on coffee?" The man nods. "Awesome. I'll be right back, Sir."

The man smiles, as Fiona turns away, face very red. What the fuck? She never gets this flustered over men. The hell is wrong with her right now? _"_ _This guy though. He's definitely a charmer."_ Fiona thinks. 

That smiles of his stays with her, all the while he eats. As she continues work. And eventually, until he finishes. Fiona hands him the check, in one of those little black booklets, and the man nods. He flirts with her a little more, and Fiona smiles, but tells him that she has to tend to other customers. She apologizes, as she turns away to help other people dining. Fiona only gets a glimpse of the man, as he walks out. As he passes the open window, he spots her one last time, and smiles. Fiona can't help but smile back. 

As he passes out of sight, Fiona grabs a tray for plate gathering, and returns to the man's table. She starts grabbing plates, but then stops as she sees something tucked under a plate, on the table. Fiona reaches under, slender fingers grabbing the money bills pinned down by the plates. They're folded together, into one neat fold down the middle. Fiona opens both bills, and gasps, as she watches a small note fall from them. Two hundred dollars. A hundred dollar bill each.

Fiona shakes her head, smiling. "Jesus." She whispers to herself. Her eyes then fall on the small piece of paper that fell, with the tip. Fiona reaches down and grabs it, opening it quickly. On it are five words, and a number. _"Call me some time. Arin. 708-555-0182."_ Fiona can't help but smile, and shake her head. "Arin, huh?" She pronounces it like Aaron. Fiona pockets the cash, and grabs the rest of the plates, returning them to the washer.

He nods, and only gives her a small grunt, again. "Thanks, Eddie." She quips, as she walks away. "Hey, Mina!" She calls out. A young, Asian American woman turns. "Taking a quick bathroom break." It's less of a question, and more of a statement. The woman nods. "Be quick, Fi. We're slowing down, but it's still rush hour." Fiona nods. "I'll be quick." She says, halfway to the bathrooms.

Fiona finds the women's restroom, and quickly finds an empty stall. She sits down, looking at the piece of paper, as she grabs her phone from her pocket. She opens up her contacts, quickly putting in the name "Arin" and the number on the piece of paper. Fiona's finger wavers over the "SAVE" button. She's not sure if she should keep the number, at this point. Every other guy before this dude has been a giant, shit caked explosion on what she loosely called her life. Is this guy any different? Maybe he just wants a bang or two, and to run? _"_ _Who the fuck knows, at this point?"_ Fiona thinks to herself. She stares a moment longer, at the number, then sighs. "You know what? What could it hurt?" She mutters to herself.

Fiona presses "SAVE," adding the number to her contacts.

* * *

**A Bit Later:**

At The Gallagher House, Lip's phone rings, sitting on the table of the kitchen. Sandy Milkovich comes bounding down the stairs, hearing the phone ring. She picks it up, yelling to Lip.

"Hey, Lip! Your phone is ringing!" She hears a muffled voice, from the kitchen bathroom door. "Just, find out who it is, and tell them to leave a message, Sandy!" She hears, followed immediately by a groan. Lip sounds like he'll be in there awhile. Sandy turns, as the phone keeps ringing. "I warned you about eating Taco Bell from that place on 42nd street before, Lip! They never clean there!" Sandy can only laugh, as she hears Lip yell. "Yeah, I fucking know that now, Sandy!" Sandy shakes her head, as she checks the number calling.

She can't help but grin, as she answers. "Hello, Vic. What's up?" She says, the biggest smile on her face. "Uhhh, Sandy? Where's Lip? Did I call your phone by accident?" She hears Vic's gruff voice say. Sandy shakes her head, involuntarily. "Nah, Lip is kind of in the middle of...some shit at the moment." She says, totally intending the pun. "Oh." She hears Vic say. "Um, you know how long he's going to be? I sort of need to ask him something." Sandy sighs, looking towards the bathroom door. "Ummm, not sure, actually. How about I take a message, and have him call you back?"

Vic stands, in his apartment, looking out his open window, at the streets below. "Yeah. Sure. Just...wanted to talk to him about this vote bullshit, and see what he was up to later." Sandy, back at the house, nods to herself. "Okay, I can tell him that." She says. her eyes shift, as a thin figure comes walking down the stairs, stretching. Mandy Milkovich gives her a small wave, and Sandy can't help herself. She watches, as Mandy walks over to the coffee pot, making a fresh batch, yawning absent mindedly to herself.

Sandy can't help but smile, as she turns away from Mandy, whispering a bit to Vic, into the phone. "Hey, hold on a sec. I think he's coming. Tell him yourself." She says. She hears Vic's voice go "Okay." As she pulls away the phone. She slowly walks over to Mandy, who is still half tired, from waking up. Sandy holds out the phone to her. "Hey." She whispers. Mandy pours a cup of coffee, and turns, eyeballing Sandy. "What?" She says. Sandy can't help but grin. "Someone wants to talk to you." Mandy's face is confused, as she takes the phone, placing it up to her ear. "Um...hello?"

Vic sits forward, in the large, cushioned chair he's in. "Lip?" He says, confusion in his voice. No. That can't be Lip. Lip's voice isn't that high pitched. A second passes, before the voice answers. "No. It...it's Mandy." The voice says. Vic feels his breath catch in his throat. "Mandy." He says, softly. Mandy recognizes the voice, realizes what Sandy was up to, and instantly glares at her, as she catches Sandy failing to stealthily peek around a corner, stupid grin plastered on her face. Mandy wishes she could smack it right off, at this point in time.

"Hi, Vic." She says. "How are you?" Vic smiles to himself, in the emptiness of his apartment living room. "I'm ok. How are you? Did you...did you just get home?" He asks. Mandy feels heat in her face, as she responds. "A few hours ago. I was pretty bushed, so I caught up on sleep a little." Vic smiles, and nods to himself, as he watches Duke, his German Shepard, jump off the nearby couch and come sit next to his Master's feet.

Vic reaches down, scratching his ears gently. Duke responds with a pant, licking Vic's hand. Vic leans back, turning back to the conversation. "How...how was...?" Vic can't finish the sentence. Mandy understands what he's asking, however. "It was okay. It was what I needed, you know?" Vic sighs, a bit. "Yeah. I know, Mandy. I'm really glad you're back."

Mandy sighs, leaning against the nearby counter, her cup of coffee in hand. She sets it down, as she watches Sandy's head poke out again, trying to eavesdrop. Mandy flips her off, and hears Sandy start giggling. In response, Mandy reaches over, grabbing a full loaf of bread, and launches it in Sandy's direction. Sandy only laughs harder, cackling at this point.

Mandy turns around, her back to Sandy. "Hey, um...I wanted to thank you. For what you did for me. Saving my life, and all. I appreciate it, Vic. Thank you." Vic leans back in his chair, smiling at the voice on the end of the phone. "No worries, Mandy. I mean, it's what I'd do for anyone, in the situation." Mandy's face falls, as a few seconds of silence pass between them. "Oh." She says. 

Vic can't help but take his phone and bang it against his skull, causing an audible THUNK sound as it hits. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He whispers, to himself, out of Mandy's earshot. He presses the phone against his ear again, just in time to hear Mandy's voice speak. "Well, still. I'm glad you were there. And it's really nice to hear your voice again, Vic." 

It's Mandy's turn to kick herself, mentally. She can't help but roll her eyes. That sounded so stupid, out loud.

Vic can't help but smile wider, as she says that. "Yeah. It's great hearing your voice, too, Mandy. I'm glad you're better. I missed you, and I was worried about you."

Mandy leans against the counter, feeling heat flush into her face. Her hand goes to her chest, softly, where her heart is. She tries to ignore the feeling, welling up there as she speaks. "Thanks, Vic. For helping me...and for caring." Mandy hears the downstairs toilet flush, and what sounds like Lip standing, in the small bathroom. "Hey, Vic. I need to go finish unpacking, so how about I let you go?" She says. Vic leans forward, in his chair again. "Sure, Mandy. Can I talk to you later, maybe?" He asks softly. Mandy nods, to no one in particular. "Sure. I'd like that, Vic." She says. Vic's smile can't get any wider. 

"Okay, Mandy. Talk soon. Have Lip give you my number?" Mandy nods again. "Sure, Vic. Talk soon. Here's Lip." She says, as she sees the bathroom door open, and Lip step out. He's pale, and sweaty, but still standing. A small cackle comes wafting in from the living room, as Sandy sees Lip standing there. Lip flips her the finger, as Mandy hands him the phone. "It's Vic." She says, softly. Lip takes the phone, heading upstairs. "Hello, brother of mine. What's up?" Lip quips, as he disappears up the staircase.

Mandy's butt and lower back press against the counter top as she sighs to herself, taking a moment to regain her composure. Sandy comes sauntering around the corner, standing near her now. "Ohhhh, Vic." She says, in a mockingly playful tone, miming someone fawning. "It's SO good to hear your voice again, Vic! OH, VIC! You big hunk of man meat! Take me now, Vic!" Mandy glares, reaching over and slapping Sandy's arms several times, as she cackles. "You're such a bitch." Mandy quips. Sandy laughs, as she leans forward against the counter, watching Mandy pick up her cup of coffee, and take a drink.

She can't contain the semi-evil smirk on her face, as she watches Mandy's reaction. "Jesus, Mands." She says, causing Mandy to look at her, past her coffee cup. "Just ask the guy out, already. Or go to his place and bone the fuck out of him. Whatever." Mandy leans back, putting the cup down. "The fuck are you talking about, Sandy?" Sandy sighs, just shaking her head at her cousin. "Don't play stupid with me, Mandy Milkovich. I know better."

Mandy licks her lips, saying nothing. "It's not like that." She tries to say. Even she knows she's lying, right now. Sandy scoffs, staring at her. "Bullshit." Mandy continues, ignoring Sandy's response. "And even if it was, I LITERALLY just got out of rehab. I'm trying to stay clean, Sandy. Dating ANYONE at this point isn't a good idea, honestly." Sandy leans back, against the other counter. She's silent for a moment, but then finally speaks. "The heart wants, what the heart wants, Mandy." She says.

Sandy leaves Mandy little time to respond, as she turns to the backdoor. "I'm heading out. Call you later?" She asks Mandy. Mandy nods. Sandy nods back. "Think about what I said, lady!" She says, finger pointing accusingly at Mandy. Mandy says nothing still, licking her lips once more, as she takes another drink of coffee. She watches Sandy head out the backdoor, closing it behind her.

Mandy leans against the counter. Alone now, she finally releases the long breath she was holding, and hunches against the counter. A small smile appears on her face as she stands, trying to suppress the tingly feeling in her stomach, and the feeling in her chest. All she can hear, in her head, is Vic's voice.

  
_"I missed you..."_

* * *

**"We've been slaves to this love  
From the moment we touched  
And keep begging for more  
Of this resurrection..."**

**"Resurrection" - HIM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments below. And if you prefer shorter paragraphs, or longer. Thanks and have a great weekend, all!
> 
> 4,434 words  
> 24,472 characters.
> 
> Until Next Time! <3 <3


	4. Hello, Old Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward silence falls between them, until Mandy asks. "Why are you here?" Jenna giggles a bit. "What? I can't hang with my cousin? Plus, this is the best ice cream this side of Chicago, honestly." Mandy shakes her head. "No. Why did you come back to Chicago, Jenna?"
> 
> Carl and Belle get coffee. Jenna and Mandy hang. Lip visits an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to ANOTHER Saturday! (January 23rd, 2021!) I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe out there! Winter is still cold and heavy and it really sucks, so here another chapter to warm you up!
> 
> WARNING: I might get a liiitttllleee smutty. Jus' a little! I promise! Hehe. <3
> 
> Enjoy! <3

* * *

**April 29th, 2021,  
Late Afternoon:**

Carl Gallagher sits, absentmindedly sipping his cup of coffee. Some mocha vanilla latte goofy shit. He can't even pronounce it, honestly. But it tastes amazing. He guesses that's what a five dollar cup of coffee is supposed to taste like. He's not quite sure, honestly. He's never really had anything past the cheap dollar store coffee in his life, that always tastes like stale cardboard. As Carl sits, he looks across the table, at the girl in front of him. Belle. They'd just met, a few hours ago, on the basketball courts. But now, as the Spring warmth dies down, leading in to the semi-cold of a Chicago spring night, Carl Gallagher sits here, in this little coffee shop, with her.

He watches her, as sneakily as he can. The way her hair bobs, when she moves. The absent minded look on her face, as she sips her coffee. And definitely other parts of her body, in the low cut shirt she's still wearing. Belle's eyes shift over to Carl, as he looks away. He hopes he wasn't caught. Carl attempts to take a sip of his coffee quietly, not noticing the smile on Belle's face, as she stares at him, now. Carl turns towards her, and Belle's eyes don't shy away, like his did. Carl's eyes go wide, as Belle gives him a small smile. He can't help but stutter. "Uh...th..the coffee's really good, here." Belle chuckles. "It better be, for six bucks a cup." Carl regains his composure, as he scoffs. "Six bucks? Jesus Christ." He hopes she's not going to expect him to pay the bill.

"So, been a southside boy for most of your life, Mr. Gallagher?" Belle asks, as her voice drops, almost prodding him for information. Carl sits back, nodding. "Yeah. Haven't really gone anywhere else, honestly. I mean, I spent some time in military school, but it didn't really pan out." Carl's mind goes back, remembering his time in the military, and how easily he was discarded, because of it. Belle sighs. "Ah, military boy, huh? You didn't enlist? Go off to fight a war somewhere?" Carl shakes his head. "Nah, not really my thing, honestly. Ian wanted to go, once. My brother. But he ended up being bi-polar, so he got kicked out of the Army." Carl sighs. Why is he telling this girl all this shit? He's not sure. Something about her makes him feel...like talking?

"Got a new brother, he was military, though. For about twenty years now, I guess. Tough dude. Too bad he was a Marine, though." Carl goes on and on, about the military, and what he did, when he came home. He stops suddenly though, as he watches Belle's face. She's not even looking at him. Her hand is absent mindedly in her palm, staring away from the table, out the window.

She looks bored as shit.

Carl shakes his head, a bit. "I'm sorry. Am I boring you?" He says. Belle turns, looking at him directly now. "Hm?" She says. Carl's face turns a little red, as he thinks he's figured it out, now. "Let me guess. You saw me on the court, and thought "Hey. Here's a guy who I can get a free cup of coffee off of." Right? I'm guessing you're expecting me to foot the bill here, and then take off down an alley somewhere?" Belle just stares at him, for a moment. Then, surprisingly to Carl, a small smirk starts to show on her face. "Who said we were paying anything?" She smiles. Carl stops, dead in his seat, and he can't help but smile back at her. "Dine and dash? Sip and Dip?" He says. Belle nods, as she casually stands. "I'm going to go...powder my nose. Be a dear, and go out the front way? Tell them I've got the check, and I'm just in the bathroom. Then meet me in the alley about a block south of here?" 

Belle stands over Carl, still in his seat, as she leans down, and kisses him deeply. Carl can feel her tongue invading his mouth, pushing past his lips, as Belle moans softly against them. It draws a stare or two. He feels her hand slide down. Way down. Carl about jumps out of his seat, as she gets a strong grip on his crotch.

"I'll be waiting, cutie." She says, as she smiles. Humming absentmindedly to herself, she passes Carl, asking a waitress where the bathroom is. Carl stands, on rubbery legs, as he quickly heads out the door. Before he gets to the door, the man working the counter stops him. "Sir! You have to pay?" Carl turns, smiling. "Oh, my girlfriend has the check. She'll be paying when she gets out of the restroom. She'll be there in a minute." The man nods, turning away from Carl to attend to another customer.

Carl takes this chance to swiftly walk out the door. He turns, looking into the shop, as he see Belle slip out of the back door of the shop, unnoticed. 

Carl can't help but grin, as he meets Belle, a few minutes later, in the alleyway. He's laughing like a hyena, his back to her, as he eyeballs the end of the alley. "That was amazing! I can't believe we fucking did that." Belle is giggling, as she grabs Carl, suddenly. She turns him around, slamming him almost against the cold brick of the wall behind him, as she smashes her mouth against his. Carl moans, as Belle invades the inside of his mouth with her tongue again, her hand traveling down once more. Only this time, it slips through the fabric of his shorts, and finds what it's looking for. Carl's breath pants as Belle's eyes turn sultry, and her fingers grip Carl's cock, inside his gym shorts. "Nice length, stud." Belle whispers, in Carl's ear. 

She says nothing, as she bends down, dropping to her knees, and tugging on Carl's pants. Carl's hands instinctively grip Belle's shoulders. "Woah. Wait. Belle, really? Here?" Carl tries to get out, through horny gasps. Belle just wiggles her eyebrows at him, and giggles. "Where's your sense of adventure, stud?" She says. Carl looks around once more, than nods. "Fuck. Fine. Be quick, though. Those fuckers in the shop might come looking." Belle giggles louder. "Wouldn't they stumble upon a surprise, then." She remarks, as she moves in, and let's her tongue start doing the work.

He's not sure if it's Belle's skill with her tongue, the chance of getting caught, or the fact that they just dipped on a bill...but it's the best hummer of Carl's life.

So far...

* * *

**May 5th, 2021:**

It's hot. Unbearably so. The spring of Chicago in 2021 gave way quickly to summer. Sixty to seventy degree weather easily succumbed to mid-eighties to ninety degree weather now. Mandy Milkovich wipes sweat from her brow, as she stands in front of her cousin Jenna. She eyeballs Jenna, up and down, as they stand in the park, munching on separate ice cream bars. Jenna is wearing a pink, low cut bikini top. Too tight for her own good shorts. Which easily show the dental floss sized pink thong pushed between Jenna's ass cheeks. Her heels click together, as they quickly find a nearby bench to sit on, near the ice cream truck in the local park. They're hooker heels. Crimson Red. Mandy can't help but inwardly shake her head. Who the fuck wears hooker heels to the park?

 _"Jenna Milkovich does, of course."_ Mandy thinks. She planned this. Of course she fucking planned her outfit. Jenna NEVER puts on any article of clothing unless she has a specific plan in mind. And usually that plan is to lure in easily influenced men. Guys who think too hard with their dicks, and not hard enough with their brains.

Jenna's outfit is a stark contrast to Mandy's. Mandy looks down at her dark T-shirt. One of her favorite ones. it's a black T-shirt, with the shoulders clipped off. On the shirt is a picture of a punk rock cat, screaming. Or yawning, she never was really too sure. Regardless, Mandy ALWAYS loved that shirt, and loved wearing it. She looks down at her blue jeans, torn at the upper thighs and semi stitched together. At her white sneakers, and the thin socks she's wearing. 

Standing Jenna and Mandy next to each other, they look like night and day. 

Mandy wipes a strand of blonde, sweat soaked hair from her forehead, as she eyes her cousin. Jenna is absentmindedly sucking on a Bomb Pop, a little too erotically for Mandy to be comfortable with. Mandy looks over, and sees a fat, fugly looking fifty year old plus man with his dog, just staring at them both. It's enough to make her want to vomit. 

Mandy turns, to Jenna. "Could you knock that off, please? Jesus Christ." She whispers. Jenna shoots her a look, and laughs. "What? We used to come here all the time when we were in high school, and tease the older pervs who just sat, staring at us. Remember? You used to love doing that shit for a laugh." This was true, Mandy did use to get a huge kick out of teasing the pervs. But now? She's not so sure that nervous feeling in her stomach isn't from the fact that some of these pervs COULD be former customers, of hers. Former men who paid Kenyatta to let them...

Mandy cuts the thought off, in her head, as she speaks. "Yeah, that was high school, though. Now? It just seems fucking gross." Jenna sighs, turning to look at her, on the bench where they sit. "Fine, Amanda. You're no fun." Mandy hates, HATES, when Jenna uses her actual name. "Mandy. You know better." She says, to her cousin. Jenna shrugs. "Slip of the tongue. Sorry." The 'sorry' is in a high pitched tone, like a valley girl who was trying her best to fake out an apology. Mandy just rolls her eyes, and ignores it. She looks around, at all the kids playing, as she absentmindedly takes a bite of her cookies and cream ice cream bar. The birds flying around, and all of the people galivanting around, trying to enjoy the mid day's heat. Mandy can't help but sigh.

Jenna catches on to it. "Something the matter, cousin?" Mandy shakes her head. "Nah. Just fucking hot." She tries to play it off. Jenna smiles, as she leans back against the seat. "Yeah, it's nice. Reminds me of New York, in August." Jenna leans back, closing her eyes behind her expensive pink designer glasses. Her long red hair falls back, behind the bench they sit on. Mandy almost has to fight a giggle, imagining Jenna getting a stray piece of gum or bird shit in her hair, from it. Jenna sighs, as Mandy sits, watching her. Jenna brings one leg up, crossing it over the other, as she looks back at Mandy. "So, how's being back?" She asks.

And there it is.

Mandy sighs, taking the time to take another bite of her bar, as she shrugs. "Same as it was before. Just...you know, not on drugs anymore." She says. Mandy has no fucking clue what to say, in a situation like this. It's awkward, talking about her recovery. Especially to Jenna. She doesn't want Jenna knowing anything, really. Especially not what happened to her, before she came back. She just...doesn't trust her, right now. She watches Jenna just nod. "Doing the steps, talking at the meetings? Etc?" Mandy nods. "Yeah, as much as I can." Jenna leans back again, a smirk on her face. "That sounds so fucking boring, honestly." Mandy can't help but roll her eyes, again.

An awkward silence falls between them, until Mandy asks. "Why are you here?" Jenna giggles a bit. "What? I can't hang with my cousin? Plus, this is the best ice cream this side of Chicago, honestly." Mandy shakes her head. "No. Why did you come back to Chicago, Jenna?" Jenna stares, through her expensive glasses, at Mandy. Then finally sighs. "Eh, had some business to attend to. Dad asked me to come down, check on things. You know? Plus I get to see my lovely family. And Chicago! What's not to love about Chicago, right?" Mandy sits, staring into the park, at the people moving about. "What kind of business?" She asks.

Jenna just gives her a look. "When did you become so concerned about Milkovich goings on?" Jenna quips. Mandy shakes her head. "I'm not. Just...making conversation. You know?"

" _This is so fucking awkward."_ Mandy can't help but think, as she sighs.

Jenna picks up on it. "Nothing you need to worry about, dear. Small time shit, you know?" Mandy nods. Jenna's lack of answer is definitely suspicious, to her. But she pushes the thought away, for the moment. Jenna stands, stretching, as her tits press against the way too tight bikini on her chest. Another ploy of hers, to tease the pervs. "Come on, cousin." Jenna says. "Let's walk. And you can tell me all about The Gallaghers." Mandy stands, confused. "The Gallaghers? The fuck you need to know about them?"

Jenna smiles. "Oh, just curious. I mean, Mickey's married to one. And you were dating Lip awhile back, right? I'm just curious. The Milkovich's and Gallaghers seem to go hand in hand, a lot. Just was wondering about them. Maybe you could tell me about the older brother, you know?" Mandy's eyes go wide. "Who? Lip?" Jenna nods. "Sure! Tell me what he was like. I remember we used to chill with him a tiny bit, in school. I'm curious how they are, since they grew up!" Jenna says. Her voice is way too excited to not make Mandy suspicious. She has no time to react, though, as Jenna takes off walking.

"Come on, Cousin. Catch me up on things!" Jenna yells, behind her, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Mandy follows, eyeballing her cousin suspiciously, in the heat of Chicago's summer.

* * *

**May 8th, 2021:**

He walks up the hill, each step a sense of dread. He hasn't been here in a long time, but he felt it was time for him to visit an old friend. Lip Gallagher walks, up the small incline of the cemetery, passing by headstone after headstone. He's carrying a bundle of synthetic cemetery flowers. Cheap ones, as it's all he can afford after the budgeting for the new apartment. _"It'll have to do."_ Lip thinks, as he passes another dozen headstones. He finally stops, as he reaches the one he's looking for. He bends down, putting the bundle of flowers on the grave. "Hello, Professor." He says.

He stands, brushing off the front of the headstone with his hand, cleaning the dust off of it. The words emblazoned on it read clear, still. 

**Clyde Yeouns**

**1954 - 2017**

Lip stands back, gazing at the stone. "Been a long time, old friend." He says, softly. "Thought maybe I'd come by for some advice. You know?" Lip smiles a bit. "You were always good at giving me advice, and all. Even if my dumb ass was too stubborn or angry to listen to it." Lip shakes his head. "I really miss you, Professor Yeouns." He sighs, as the early morning sun bears down on his back. "I've got this friend. And...she just got out of rehab. Like I did, you know? Only for drugs, not booze. Heroin, and all. And...I remember how low I felt, getting out. How all I wanted was to drink, the minute my feet hit the pavement. How much I itched for it. Fuck." Lip sighs, wiping a hand across his lips. "I still do, some times. I worry about her, you know? She's a good person. And she didn't deserve to be hooked on the junk. We were together, once. I think I told you about her. The girl who hit my ex with a car." 

Lip shakes his head. "Feels like that was a thousand years ago." He quips. "Things have changed, of course. I care about her, still. But as a friend, now. Time, and a lot of bullshit, changed things I guess." Lip whispers. "I just...I don't know how to help her, Professor. If she falls off the wagon again..." He stops speaking, trying to think of what to say next. "This is the heavy shit. You know? H." Lip sighs, as he bends down, staring into the gravestone. "I'm not sure anyone can come back from using something like that. I mean, fuck. She almost died once, already. What if she..." Lip's voice cracks, a tiny bit. He doesn't want to think about it.

"She left. After we broke up. She left Chicago for awhile. It's when she got hooked on it. I can't help but feel like I had some hand in that, you know? I mean..." He says, standing to his feet again, and walking a small circle. "I know she wanted me to fall in love with her, and us run off into the fucking sunset together. I know that. It just...didn't happen. What if I caused it? What if I had just...I don't know, fucking said it? Even if it wasn't true?"

Lip shakes his head, sitting on the cool grass in front of the grave, and fishing a pack of smokes from his pocket, and lighting it. "No. That's not true. We'd have stayed together, until I found some other fucking reason to break her heart. I know it isn't my fault this happened. I just...I feel so fucking helpless, you know? This isn't like Brad. Or anyone else I've helped to stay off drinking. I feel like she could end up drowning, and I don't even know how I could jump in to save her."

"Fuck." Lip says, as the smoke burns from the tip of the cigarette absently. "What do you think, Professor? What should I do?" There's no answer, obviously. Lip sits, for a long moment, finishing the smoke. He stands, brushing the grass off his jeans, as he leans forward. His hands sweeps across the top of the gravestone, wiping away muck and dust. 

"I really miss you, Professor." He says again. "I'll try to stop by, more often. See you, Yeouns." 

Lip turns, walking back down the slope, towards his car, thoughts raging through his mind.

* * *

**"I don't wanna be afraid**

**I don't wanna run away**

**I don't wanna be here fading,**

**It's more than I can take..."**

**"Let Go" - Red**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you all next chapter! Thanks for the love, so far! Have a good weekend! <3 <3
> 
> 3,078 words  
> 16,773 characters
> 
> Until next time!


	5. What You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A subway train goes by, screeching and honking on the rails, less than a hundred feet to her right. Mandy always hated the sounds of the train going by, even though she had become used to it. Like some constant reminder that she's never going to leave that place, and the sound of the train will be all she hears."
> 
> Ian and Mickey spend some time together. Mandy confronts Sandy about Debbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Another chapter! Enjoy! (1/30/2021
> 
> A few things I need to say, here:
> 
> 1\. I've noticed that I have been sticking with only a few characters, and sprinkling some in. This is how it's going to be, for the rest of the saga. This series is very "Mandy Milkovich" centered, especially with Vic. But there will continue to be stories about Ian and Mickey, and Sandy and Debbie, and Vic as well. I will sprinkle in some Fiona, Carl, and Lip. But honestly? I don't have a fucking clue what to do with Frank, Liam and etc, really. It is what it is. Until I can figure out some stories for them, they'll be background characters, and some of the other main characters may be too, at times. I'm not trying to copy writing off the canon seasons, so Frank and Liam will pop in and out for awhile.
> 
> Like I said...Mandy. So a lot of the stories will rotate around her, a lot, from now on. Fair warning, is all.
> 
> 2\. My writing may get a little more smutty in the future. Actually, probably a lot more smutty. I want to incorporate sex into the mix, cause sex is an important thing in the earlier Shameless seasons. Sex and sexuality, etc. So be warned. More smut coming.
> 
> 3\. I've seen a little negativity on some other writers stories, and I'd like to nip that in the bud before it hits here. Don't do it here. I WON'T tolerate it.
> 
> 4\. I've had people ask me on my other social medias (Instagram, Twitter, etc) about the songs I put at the end of the chapters. It's usually what song on my Spotify list is playing when I finish writing. Sometimes I may go looking for a specific song that fits the situation. So...yeah.
> 
> Other than that, have an amazing weekend, and enjoy the new chapter! <3 <3 <3

* * *

**May 9th, 2021:**

He grabs on to the pillows and sheets, tightly. Teeth gritted, grunting through each thrust. "Fuck, Ian." Mickey Milkovich sighs, as he feels his husband, Ian Gallagher, press his body against his back. Ian's cock is buried all the way deep inside Mickey, and every thrust brings Mickey closer to ecstasy. Mickey leans back, feeling Ian's lips against his neck, and his teeth bite into him lightly. "Fuck, Gallagher. Fuck me harder!" Mickey cries out, as Ian obliges.

It doesn't take either of them very long to cum. Mickey's seed spills all over their bedsheets, and Ian's inside of his husband. Mickey lays there, panting, lust filled eyes glazing over, as Ian slowly leaves light kisses down his neck, and back. Mickey chuckles, his arm going behind his head, to grab Ian's hair. "Fuck. Felt a little fucking pent up, there, Gallagher?" Mickey quips. Ian chuckles back, in response, as he rolls off his husband. "Nah, just missed you all day." He says, watching as Mickey rolls to his back, and Ian leans down and kisses his lips. Mickey smiles, as Ian stands, reaching for a discarded shirt.

Mickey leans back up against the pillows, reaching down to find a towel, to cover the stain on the sheets. He quickly grabs his pack of smokes, after, and lights one up. He watches Ian get dressed, his thin, built frame standing in the near darkness of the stuffy room. "Fuck. Turn a fan on or something, Gallagher." Mickey remarks. Ian sighs, giving his husband a look. "It's mid-summer, Mick. What did you expect?" Mickey scoffs. "Feels like the inside of a fucking heater in here." Ian chuckles, and then sighs, as he reaches, turning on a small desk fan sitting on their dresser. Mickey tries to relax, as the cigarette smoke wafts, dissipating in the wind of the fan, but still filling up the room.

Ian sits next to his husband, and looks over at Mickey, as he lays a hand on his still bare, uncovered leg. A long moment of silence pass between them, until finally Ian speaks. "How do you think Mandy's doing?" He says, softly. Mickey goes silent a moment, then busts out laughing. "Really, Gallagher? My sister is going to be the subject of our pillow talk for tonight? Fuck." He jokes. Ian shakes his head, laughing a bit. "No. Just...thinking about her, for some reason." Mickey takes a puff, staring at his husband. "Don't tell me you're still worried about her relapsing, and shit?" Ian stares back, in the semi-darkness, and nods. "Fucking hell, Ian." Mickey says. "Mandy's a big girl, you know? We can't stop her from shooting up any more than we can stop your dad from fucking drinking. Other than maybe fucking locking her ass in the basement, and keeping her there." 

Ian turns in his seat a bit, shooting his husband a look. "Really, Mick?" Mickey just shrugs. "The fuck you want, Ian? I can't just wave a fucking magic wand and make her "not an addict" anymore." Ian sits back. "I know that, Mick. I do. I just...I don't know." He says, frustration obvious in his voice. Mickey shakes his head, and sighs. "Mandy has to take care of Mandy. We can't do that for her, you know? She's got to decide that she wants to stay off the junk, and live her fucking life better. That's all there is to it." Ian nods, sniffing, as Mickey's fingers interlock with his. "Yeah, Mick. I know."

A long moment of silence passes between them, until Mickey finally takes a long breath. "So, are you done waxing poetic about my sister? Because I don't know about you but I'm ready for round two of your big ass cock inside of me." Mickey grins at Ian, who grins in turn back, and nods. Mickey rolls over to his stomach, as Ian slowly begins pulling his pants down, kissing his husband's neck and shoulders again. "I love you, Mick." Ian whispers.

"I love you too, Ian. Now fuck me. Harder than you did last time." Mickey demands, in panting breaths...

* * *

**May 10th, 2021:**

It's the earliest of mornings. So early that really the only people coming in to the diner are either cops getting off shift, or others who are calling it a day from overnight work. At the moment, it doesn't seem like too many fill up the small diner where Fiona Gallagher is working. So it's not too difficult for Fiona to whisk around the dining room, grabbing plates, and serving food made by the cooks. Fiona quickly pockets tips left on the table, shoving them into her apron, as she turns. Her turn stops, as she eyes the empty table in front of her. It's the table where she met the man who called himself Arin, only a week or so ago. Fiona can't remember how long it's been, since that meeting. Work has made time fly, alongside all of the stuff that she's done since she has been back. 

Chicago hadn't really changed much, if at all. Fiona expected something to really be different, from her time being absent. But all that really changed was that Lip had a child, and that Debbie had blown most, if not all, of the money Fiona had given her. Other than that, things never changed. Chicago never changes, it seems. Fiona deftly grabs a tray full of breakfast foods. Various assortments of eggs and bacon, pancakes, and coffee. She quickly, and expertly carries it over to a table of off duty police officers. Fiona sets the tray down, passing the plates to each person who ordered. She thanks them, letting them know that she'll be back in a bit, and tends to the next table. Her eyes barely leave the table that Arin sat at, weeks before, though.

It doesn't take long to complete the orders. And for now, it seems that there are no new customers. Fiona takes this moment to dip into the back, where the lockers are. The locker room reminds her a lot of the locker room at Patsy's. Dirty, musty, and small lockers abound in this room. Fiona opens hers, grabbing her purse, quickly producing a pack of cigarettes and her phone from it. She dips out the back, calling out to the waitress nearby. "Janie. I'm grabbing a quick smoke. Come grab me if anyone else comes in?" Janie, a young girl who can't be anywhere past 21, nods. Her short, curly blonde hair bobs as she heads back out to the diner.

Fiona takes off out back, into the alley. She quickly lights the cigarette, puffing fast, and checks her phone. She opens her contacts, and the first name on it says 'ARIN.' Fiona hesitates, and starts typing a message. " _Hey, you. It's Fiona, from the diner? We talked a week or so ago. What are you up to?"_ Fiona stops, reading the message, then scoffs. "That sounds lame as fuck." She says, out loud to herself, as she erases the text. "Maybe I should call?" She whispers. She starts to dial, then stops. "Fuck." She says, to herself. _"Why am I fucking hesitating?"_ A voice in Fiona's head speaks.

Fiona leans against the wall of the building, still in the alley, smoking her Marlboro. "Fucking shit." She curses out loud. "Maybe it's best to leave it, for now." She says, sounding more like she's trying to convince herself, than state a fact. Fiona sighs, as she hits the smoke one last time, chucking it down the alleyway, on to the hard concrete. She shakes her head, sighing, as she opens the back door to the Diner, and heads inside.

She keeps busy, but her mind never really leaves that meeting, and every few minutes, her eyes shift back to that table...

* * *

**Hours Later:**

She stands, staring at the house from the sidewalk. She's always hated this fucking place. The dirty, decrepit look outside of it. To the horrors and dirt and grime inside of it. The blood pools, beer stains, the general smell of years old cigarette ash, and abject poverty. Mandy Milkovich sighs, as her foot taps against the concrete, in the mid-day heat of Chicago summer. 1955 S. Trumbull Avenue. Her old home. A subway train goes by, screeching and honking on the rails, less than a hundred feet to her right. Mandy always hated the sounds of the train going by, even though she had become used to it. Like some constant reminder that she's never going to leave that place, and the sound of the train will be all she hears.

Mandy shakes her head, as her hands go down, adjusting the black summer shirt that she's wearing. Her dark pants cling to her legs, tightly, as the sweat rolls down her back. It's mid 90's today, and Mandy continues to regret that the only color she usually buys for her outfits is black. She reaches forward, quickly swinging open the gate, as she bounds up the stairs, reaching the door quickly. She doesn't even bother to knock, swinging it open. "Hey! What the fuck?" She hears a voice yell out, deep and surprised, as Mandy rounds the corner of the doorway. She sees her brother, Iggy, standing up, reaching for a gun. "It's just me, numb nuts." She says. Iggy instantly relaxes, hands moving away from the gun laying on the table. 

"The fuck, Mandy?" She hears a female voice say, as Iggy sits down, shaking his head. "Knock much?" Sandy says, as she comes bounding in from the kitchen, beer in hand. She sits down at the table, across from Iggy, as Mandy walks over, grabbing a seat as well. "The fuck are you doing here, Sandy? I thought you were at Debbie's?" Sandy's eyes shift quickly, to Mandy, as she works towards cleaning one of the guns on the table, wiping it down with an oily rag. "Iggy asked me if I'd help offloading this shit so he can get paid." Iggy smiles, looking at Mandy. "Guy I know is giving us 8k for all the guns. Figured we'd split it. I get five, Sandy gets three." Sandy points a finger at Iggy. "Which is bullshit, cause I am doing most of the work, here." She says. Iggy shakes his head. "My deal, my guns, my take is higher. Sorry, toots." He quips.

Sandy eyeballs Iggy, looking like she is not at all against punching him, right now. Mandy shakes her head, sighing. "So you're just staying here, now?" She says. Sandy doesn't answer, as she cleans the guns. Mandy sighs, reaching forward, and grabbing a cigarette out of Iggy's pack. "Hey!" He protests. "Stuff it, asshat." Mandy says, her voice low. Iggy shakes his head, scoffing, as Mandy lights the cigarette. Sandy watches her for a moment, then grins. "So....did you take my advice yet, cousin?" She says. Mandy's eyes go wide, in confusion. "Hm?" She says. Sandy can't help but grin wider, as her voice drops to a whisper. "You know..." She says, as her eyebrows wiggle.

Mandy's face is incredulous, and complete confusion. "Sandy, what the fuck are you talking about?" She says. Sandy rolls her eyes, as she scoffs. "You know, dipshit." She leans in, whispering. "Vic." Mandy leans back, it's her turn to roll her eyes. "Sandy, for fucks sake. I fucking already told you. I'm trying to fucking stay sober? Remember?" Sandy just scoffs. "Please. You know you want that man's dick, don't even try to play dumb." Mandy shakes her head. "Fucking Christ, Sandy." She says, scoffing. Iggy finally sighs. "Can you two fucking hens take this gossiping shit outside, please? I'm trying to run a fucking business, here." Mandy rolls her eyes, as she stands, signaling to Sandy. "Outside?" She says. Sandy nods, standing up. Sandy quickly scoops up Iggy's pack of smokes, grabbing two, as she heads past Mandy. 

Iggy makes an angry face. "The fuck, Sandy? I only got three left now!" Sandy laughs, as she heads out the door. Mandy quickly reaches down, grabbing two more smokes out of the pack. "Now you only have one, asshole. See ya!" Mandy says, as she follows Sandy. "FUCKING BITCHES!" Iggy yells out, to Mandy's back. Mandy flips the bird behind her, at Iggy, as her and Sandy both laugh, closing the door behind them.

"Goddamn Milkovich women, man." Iggy mutters, as he continues cleaning the guns....

* * *

Sandy steps outside, onto the porch, turning to watch Mandy walk out. Sandy's in her usual wife beater T-Shirt, blue jeans, and what she affectionately calls "Shit kicker boots." Steel toed work boots. Sandy usually only wears them in the winter, so it's strange that she'd wear them now. Sandy catches Mandy staring at her boots. "What? I left the rest of my fucking shoes at Debbie's." She remarks, under her breath. Mandy shakes her head. "So this is what you're doing now? Hiding from Debbie, over some bullshit?" Sandy scoffs. "Mandy, mind your own, for fucks sake." Mandy sighs. "The fuck happened, Sandy?" She asks, no malice in her voice. Sandy steps forwards, sitting on the concrete steps of the porch, and sighs, as she lights one of the cigarettes she stole from Iggy.

Sandy takes a minute, letting the smoke burn into her lungs, as she sighs. "Fiona called a stupid vote. About you." She says, softly. Mandy nods. "I know, Lip told me. I'm guessing Debbie voted me as a no?" Sandy nods, taking a puff. "Yeah, some bullshit about Franny. Worrying about her seeing you relapsing. I tried to tell her that shit wasn't going to happen. But she didn't want you there." Mandy takes a long moment, in the silence between them, then nods. "I get it." She says. Sandy's eyes are wide, as she regards her. "The fuck you mean, you get it?" She says, incredulous. Mandy shrugs. "She's right, Sandy. There's no real guarantee that I won't start using again. That I won't..." She stops, letting the silence hang. "I get Debbie's way of thinking. She wants to protect her kid." Sandy shakes her head. "But you have a better chance of NOT falling off the fucking wagon there, with people who care about you, you know?"

Mandy can only shrug, as she lights one of her smokes, taking a deep puff. "It's why I'm trying so hard, you know? I don't want to be just another fucking junkie in southside Chicago." She says, in a low voice. Sandy sits, and they both let the silence hang, again. "Even though it's probably what I deserve." Mandy finally whispers. Sandy throws her hands up, in frustration. "Are you serious?" Mandy says nothing, just looks at Sandy. "Mandy..." She says, leaning forward to her cousin. "This is why I bug you about Vic. Because you DESERVE to be happy. Fuck, not even with Vic. Just in general, for fucks sake. But I know you like him, and he likes you. He seems okay, so why not go for it, you know? You've always been looking for that guy, right? Since fucking high school. Ian, then Lip...and now..." Sandy sighs. "I just know you deserve a great fucking guy. Someone who isn't going to take a beating to you. Which I am pretty sure Vic wouldn't? Fuck if I know, though. But I saw the way you're idiot ass was smiling in the kitchen, on the phone with him. You deserve someone who makes you feel that way, you know? That's all I mean." Sandy says, finally raising her hands in surrender. "But it's totally on you, if you don't jump on it."

Mandy looks at Sandy, and sighs. "I know you care, Sandy. And I appreciate it. But right now, my best path is the one I'm on, I guess." Sandy sighs, shaking her head. "Yeah. I understand. I get it. It's fine." Sandy reaches over, grabbing Mandy's hand. "Just, whatever you do, Mandy...promise me you won't use? Please?" She says, voice almost pleading. Mandy can only nod. "All I can do is try, Sandy." She whispers. "Can you promise me something, in exchange?" Sandy nods. "Find a way to make up with Debbie. I know you love her. I see that shit every day, in the way your goofy ass laughs with her. You're different, with her, than with anyone else, you know? I see that."

Sandy sighs. Then, after a moment, nods. "I can't guarantee anything, Mands. But I'll try." She says. Mandy nods, trying to force a smile back. "Good." She finally says.

Mandy and Sandy both sit for awhile, watching the city bustle by them, as the sun beats down on Chicago...

* * *

**"I've been tryna call**  
**I've been on my own for long enough**  
**Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe...** "

**"Blinding Lights" - The Weeknd**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you next time! <3 <3
> 
> 2,790 words  
> 15,466 characters


	6. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy confronts Debbie, Mandy gets a visitor, but it's not of the good kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi! It's me again! Another Saturday! (2/6/2021) so that means another chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Bigoted, anti gay slurs and language will be used by characters in this chapter. Be forewarned! Apologies if it upsets anyone.

* * *

**May 13th, 2021:**

She stands, absentmindedly tapping her fingers against the surface of the counter. She hums a bit to herself, as the water in the pot begins to boil. Debbie Gallagher pulls her bright red hair back, behind her neck, tying it into a ponytail, as she works. She looks lover, to the kitchen table of the Gallagher house, and watches her daughter sing to herself, as she colors in a book. Debbie can't help but smile, as she peeks at her from the corner of her eye. Franny is growing up so fast, learning how to do too many things on her own. Debbie always loved being a mom, and now? Sometimes it feels like if she blinks, Franny will be an adult, almost instantly. Her childhood is slowly slipping away, a day at a time.

Debbie frowns a bit, as she places the noodles into the boiling pot. Chicken and Noodle stew is what is on the menu for the afternoons meal. It's a Gallagher specialty, kind of like "Trash Can Tacos" but instead using a mix of chicken bits, noodles, cheap alfredo sauce, and various other spices. It's not necessarily the best meal. But it's cheap, and it will feed her and her daughter well enough. Debbie's head raises up, from the boiling pot in front of her, to the kitchen door, as she hears a knock. "Come in, it's open!" She yells, as she watches the door slowly swing open.

Debbie's eyes watch, as her lips turn into a thin grimace, as Sandy Milkovich walks into the kitchen, slowly. "Hey." Debbie says, finally, after what feels like an eternity of silence. "Hey." Sandy says, in return. Neither of them say anything, as Franny turns. "Hi, mommy Sandy." She says, in greeting. Sandy turns to her. "Hey, babygirl." She says, leaning down to Franny's level. "I missed you. Where have you been?" Franny asks, quietly. Debbie's face turns sad, as she watches them talk. Sandy sighs. "Just, spending some time by myself. Taking care of some business, you know? I missed you too, little lady." She says, softly. Franny reaches over, offering her arms to hug Sandy, who in turn wraps her up softly in reciprocation. Sandy holds the hug for a few seconds longer than she usually does, and kisses Franny on the cheek. "I really missed you, baby." She says.

"Franny." Debbie says, softly. "Go into the living room and color. I'll call you when the food is ready, okay, baby?" She says. Her voice leaves no room for argument. "Ok, Mommy." Franny says, softly, as she gives Sandy a sad look. Franny picks up her book, and crayons, and heads slowly into the living room. She only turns back once, to look at Sandy. Sandy gives her a small smile, and a nod, as if to say "Everything is fine." Sandy watches as Franny walks out of the kitchen, into the living room, and sits down, coloring into her book on the living room table. She turns, slowly to Debbie. Debbie says nothing, as she stirs the pot in front of her. Sandy looks down, to her feet, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. Finally, after what seems an eternity, Debbie finally speaks. "So, you're living at the old Milkovich house again?" She says, her voice almost accusing.

Sandy nods her head, fingers coming up to her nose, rubbing it furiously, as she sniffs. "Yeah, well. Didn't think it would be a good idea to hang here, right now." Debbie nods. "Why? Because of the shit with Mandy?" Sandy sighs. _"She's getting right down to business, isn't she?"_ She thinks. "Yeah." Sandy says, matter-of-factly. "Because of the way you threw my cousin under the fucking bus, Deborah."

Debbie scoffs, and shakes her head, eyeballing the pot of food in front of her. "You really are trying hard not to understand, aren't you?" She accuses. Sandy crosses her arms, glaring at Debbie. "I didn't come here to fight." That statement makes Debbie look up from the pot, glaring back at Sandy. "You sure? 'Cause you definitely seem to be itching for an argument right now, Cassandra."

Sandy grits her teeth, behind closed lips. She can feel her anger building. "Debbie..." She tries to say. Debbie raises a hand quickly, cutting her off. "Look. I get..." she begins to say, stopping for a moment, before continuing. "I get why you're upset, Sandy. I do. But you're not even TRYING to see things from my point here. That's the fucking problem!" Sandy sighs, exasperated. "You had NO right to do that to Mandy, Debs, that's the point." She says, anger cutting in her voice. Debbie shakes her head. "Maybe. Maybe not. But Franny is first priority, with me. Always. I HAVE to keep her safe. Period, Sandy."

Sandy's eyes go wide, as she raises her hands in frustration. "You don't think that's what I want? You really fucking think I don't care about Franny's well being? Seriously? I know you do!" Sandy almost yells. "I'm telling you, Debbie. Mandy isn't going to be an issue." Debbie stands for a moment, putting a pot lid onto the pot of stew, and stares down Sandy. "I'm not so sure, Sandy." Is all she can say. "Time is honestly going to have to tell, here. I want to believe that Mandy will stay clean, but if anyone knows addicts..." She doesn't continue, letting the sentence hang in the air.

Sandy shakes her head, angrily, and begins to speak, when Franny's voice cuts her off. "Please don't fight." She says, meekly. Debbie turns, regarding her child, as she points to the front room. "Franny, go in the living room, I said." Franny stands still, sad look in her face. "Mommy. Please. Don't yell at Mommy Sandy anymore. Mommy Sandy, please don't fight." She says, her face on the verge of tears. Sandy stays silent a moment, then finally turns, grabbing a coat off the coat racks. "I just came to get this. Sticking around was a bad idea." Sandy says, turning, and opening the back door. She stops, turning to Franny. "I love you, baby." She says, softly. "I'll see you soon. I promise." With that, Sandy turns, shutting the door behind her as she leaves, as Debbie and Franny watch. Debbie turns to Franny. "Go back in the living room, baby. We will talk later." Franny turns, tearfully eyeing the door, one last time, as she turns away.

* * *

**May 15th, 2021:**

Mandy Milkovich sits on the couch, in the living room of the Gallagher house. She's staring down at a few pieces of paper, sitting on the table in front of her. A lit cigarette burns, sitting in the ashtray next to them. A quickly turned cold cup of coffee sits next to it. Mandy reaches down, and grabs the cigarette with one hand, as her other is currently pressing a small cell phone against her right ear. "I fucking know what it says. It says forty grand! Where the hell do you expect me to find forty thousand dollars to pay this fucking bill?" A pause, then Mandy speaks. "I know about fucking payments and installments and all of that bullshit. That doesn't matter. I've never seen forty grand in my entire life, let alone within two fucking years in payments?"

She scoffs, shaking her head as she paces back and forth. Looking around, the house seems pretty empty, at the moment. It's morning. Almost noon, at this point, and everyone has ran off. Either to work, in the case of Fiona and Debbie, or to other projects or things they were up to. So Mandy has been left alone, to her own devices. And unfortunately, one of those devices is being hounded by bill collectors. "I get that I was in rehab, no fucking shit. I just don't have any money to pay it." Another long pause, as Mandy's face grows angrier. "Yeah? Well, take me to fucking court. See if you can get any money from someone who DOESN'T FUCKING HAVE ANY! FUCK YOU!" Mandy suddenly yells, shutting off the phone and throwing it against the couch. "Fucking bloodsuckers." She grumbles, shaking her head, as her hands brush her long, blondish hair behind her shoulders. "Goddamn leeches." She grumbles, again.

A sudden knock on the front door breaks through the fog of her thoughts. Mandy sighs, fingers rubbing against tired eyes. "Yeah, it's open!" She yells. She hears the door swing open, her back to it, as she puffs on her cigarette, thinking to herself. She turns, and is surprised to see a familiar, thin redhead standing in front of her. "Jenna?" She asks, surprised. "The fuck are you doing here?" Jenna Milkovich stands, looking around the house, and suddenly looks back at Mandy. To Mandy, she looks like the cat that ate the canary. "Um..." Jenna hesitates. It's obvious she didn't think Mandy would be standing in front of her. "I...I'm looking for Mickey?" She says. Mandy is instantly suspicious.

"Mickey? He's not here. He's off doing some shit with Ian. What do you need with Mickey?" Mandy says, as she takes another drag of her cigarette. Jenna shakes her head. "Eh, just needed to talk to him. That's all." Mandy's suspicion grows by the second. Maybe it was the shitty phone call she just had, or the day in general. But Mandy isn't so sure that Jenna is being honest with her. "Well, tell me what you wanted and I'll leave a message with Mickey when he gets back. No problem." She tries to say, nonchalantly. Jenna shakes her head. "Nah, it's cool. I can wait. I'm sure he'll be around soon." She says, as she goes to sit in the nearby chair. Mandy rolls her eyes. "It's going to be a few hours, Jenna. And honestly, I'm not in the fucking mood for visitors, so..." She says, letting the sentence hang.

Jenna shakes her head, scoffing. "Fine." She says, as she stops from sitting in the chair, and heads to the door. Jenna gets a few steps out, to the door, and stops. Mandy goes back to what she was doing, but suddenly stops, as she doesn't hear the door opening. She turns, looking in Jenna's direction, and chuckles, as she jokes. "Forget how the door works?" She says. She watches, as Jenna turns, regarding her, almost quizzically. "You know, Mandy. I can't, for the life of me, fucking understand what he sees in you." 

Jenna's voice is a total change. The faux sweetness that Mandy knows her for is all gone from her voice, replaced by a sharp edge of contempt. Mandy grumbles inwardly, as she speaks. "Ah. There's the total bitch we all know. I guess the mask slipped, huh? What the fuck are you talking about, Jenna?" She asks. Jenna steps forward, and speaks, as if talking to a five year old. "Just...I don't really understand, Mandy. You had everything. And you threw it all away, for what? To become some...junkie whore?" Mandy's eyes go wide, as she speaks low, and dangerous. "Fuck you."

Jenna steps forward, unfazed. "Eh, you're not my type. I mean, I like women too and all, but I'm REALLY not into spoiled, self important junkie cunts who would rather suck a cock for their next fix, than try to better themselves, you know? I mean come on, Mandy..." The ball is rolling down the hill now, and Jenna isn't stopping her true colors from coming out. "You run off with Kenyatta, all because Lip wouldn't have you. Then..." Jenna says, suddenly laughing out loud, "You manage to end up selling your pussy to fat, perverted assholes just so you can get your next hit?" Jenna can't stop laughing. "And you think you deserve ANYTHING good? Anything at all?" Jenna starts shaking her head. "No, Mandy. Sorry to say, little lady. You don't deserve shit. He can do far better than you." 

Mandy wants to respond. To pick Jenna up and throw her through the nearest fucking window, but she doesn't. Something inside her stops herself from saying anything. Mandy just stands there, as Jenna continues. "And then you decide, what? That you're going to come back, and everything is going to be rainbows, flowers, and happy endings? That you're going to ride off into the sunset, and live happily ever after?" Jenna walks forward, standing face to face with Mandy, now. She smiles, as Mandy shrinks back, against the wall. "There is NO happy ending, for you, Mandy. You're a Milkovich. One of the shittiest ones, honestly." Jenna grins, as she watches Mandy.

"Stop." Mandy whispers. "Please." 

This only makes Jenna pounce for the kill. "You're always going to be this, Mandy. A junkie, white trash whore, that no one will ever really love. No one cares about you. You're garbage. Worthless. A southside Milkovich, through and through." Jenna turns away, pointing behind her back at Mandy. "You know, you and Cassandra are a lot alike. You both believe that somehow, there's some kind of light at the end of the dark tunnel you're trapped in. The problem is," Jenna says, turning towards Mandy, standing near the door, "that neither of you realize that the light you're looking at? It's a fucking train, baby. And it's headed your way." Jenna shrugs. "Ah well. It'll be fun to see both of you get ran over, I think." She starts laughing again. "Man, the look on your face right now! It's almost like you just realized that you're nothing. Like I said, a junkie whore. Southside."

Mandy shakes her head, eyes tearing up. She finally scoffs, grabbing her phone off the couch and quickly barreling past Jenna, and out the door. "Go fuck yourself, Jenna." Mandy says, as she passes her. She can feel herself shaking. Mandy can feel that familiar need, creeping into her brain, like a parasite consuming it's host.

Mandy feels that need for a fix, as she quickly barrels outside, into the mid day heat.

Jenna watches as Mandy passes, and leaves. She stands, grinning at the now closed door, shaking her head.

"Like I said. Pathetic."

* * *

**Around the same time:**

The man stands, grumbling to himself, as he walks across the yellow line in front of him. He sneers at the man in the uniform in front of him, as he keeps his eyes on him. He stops, in front of a large area, with several storage lockers in the back. He glares at the man in front of him, as he pulls out a small bag, taking inventory of the items. "One shirt, white. One pair of pants, blue jeans. One outer shirt, checkered. One wallet, no money inside. One pack of cigarettes. One ring. One phone." On and on the man speaks, in a dull, bored voice, as he watches. The man in uniform finally finishes his inventory, throwing the bag away, as he hands the items to the man. "Changing room is there, bring all the clothes you're currently wearing back to this desk.

He sneers at the man, as he speaks. "This isn't my first rodeo, sweetheart. I know what to fucking do." The man shakes his head, regarding the man sneering at him. "Just fucking do it, Terry. You know the drill."

Terry Milkovich walks over, to the changing room of the jail he's currently in. He's shut into the room, with his items, by the guard. As he changes, his mind drifts. He remembers the day he was arrested. The police stopping him, away from the honeymoon suite his faggot son Mickey was in, with his shit dick homo lover, Ian Gallagher. Terry growls, shaking his head, as he slides his shirt over it. "Fucking piece of shit." He snarls. Terry remembers the detectives, interrogating him, trying to pin the rap on him for burning down Ian and Mickey's wedding venue. They couldn't prove he was responsible, of course. Even though he was. He gave the order. Asked his cousin Rodney to set the fire. Terry may not have been THERE, in person, but he knew he was responsible.

"Fucking little faggot." He growls to himself, remembering how his son was able to find another venue. How he pulled up to it, gun drawn, and was stopped by a bunch of goofy ass LGBT queer kids, surrounding a circle around him and singing. Fucking SINGING. He should have shot each and every fucking one of them, right then and there. Should have marched in there, shot his son's queer little lover to death, and burnt the whole place down with every Gallagher in it. He should have dragged Mickey out and beat the fag out of him right then and there.

Terry scoffs, as he finally gets his clothes and items situated. His white wife beater has a massive yellow stain on it, where the neckline is. Terry pays it no attention, as he knocks on the door. "Hey, shithead! Can I get the fuck out of here, now, for fucks sake?" The guard turns, shaking his head at him as he opens the door. "Hold your horses, Milkovich. Not like you won't be back in like, a week, anyways." Terry flips the guard the finger, as he passes him, prison uniform in hand. "Fuck you, Markey." He says. Terry unceremoniously dumps the uniform and shoes on the counter. "Here's your fucking outfit back, cunt." He growls.

The man shakes his head, collecting the items, as he points to a piece of paper, clipped against a clipboard. "Sign." He says. Terry signs it quickly, his hand making almost illegible scribbles. The man eyeballs the paper, and then sighs. "You're free to go, Mr. Milkovich. Get the hell out, and we'll see you soon, I'm sure."

Terry Milkovich smiles, turning, as he heads towards the front door of the jail. He has a score to settle, with his son, Mickey.

This time, he's going to do what he should have done before. Terry growls again, as he exits the jail, and heads to the bus stop.

 _"This time, there will be blood...and someone isn't making it out alive."_ The voice in terry's head says, as he lights a cigarette, walking.

Oh yes. This time, there will be blood...

* * *

**"I have my opinion, and you have yours...**

**You don't have to like mine, because I don't like yours..."**

**"Alive and Kicking" - Nonpoint.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the language. But it is Terry, and he is that kind of shitty person. Also surprise! Shit is about to hit the fan! Thanks for reading!
> 
> 3,053 words,  
> 16,975 characters.
> 
> Stay tuned for the chaos! <3


	7. Ominous Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy processes Jenna's words, and finds a friend, just when she needs it. Terry Milkovich returns home, and plots his revenge against Mickey and Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Another Saturday, another chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> TW: homophobic language, violent content, abuse, and domestic abuse. Be warned.

* * *

**May 15th, 2021:**

She walks, her feet carrying her in heavy footsteps. Mandy Milkovich walks harder and faster than she's ever walked before. Until the air burns in her lungs, and the sweat pours down her back. It's the only way to keep the nagging need for dope out of her thoughts. Even now, the need for that fix still fights to itch itself into her will, chipping away every second. But Mandy walks. And Mandy fights it. With every ounce of will she has.

She fights, because she's not about to let Jenna Fucking Milkovich end up being right about her. She's not about to let that skank push her over the edge. Jenna's words cut deep, for some reason that Mandy, even now, can't understand. Usually Mandy wouldn't give a shit. She'd just flip the bitch off, and walk away. Or in the worst case scenario, beat the shit out of her, until she was begging to apologize.

But something about that cutting edge in Jenna's voice put Mandy at pause. All the anger and fight had left her. She wasn't sure why. She had felt so pathetic, shriveled up against the wall, begging Jenna to stop verbally berating her. Mandy scoffs, as she walks under the heat of Chicago's bright sun. She feels it bearing down on her back, but she pays it little mind. "Fucking bitch." Mandy mutters, to herself. "Should have bashed her fucking skank brains in with a hammer." 

Mandy rounds a corner, and stops, finally. She sees a row of various businesses, but one sign causes her eyes to stop panning around. The Alibi. The bar that Kevin Ball, and his girlfriend Veronica, own. Her phone suddenly chirps, and Mandy looks down, sighing in frustration. It's her brother, Colin. "The fuck does he want?" She thinks. She reads the text, telling her he's back in town, and asks if she wants to hang out, and how Mickey is. Mandy taps a quick answer, that she's at The Alibi, and can't talk right now.

Mandy sighs to herself, as she starts walking to the bar. She reaches forward, grabbing the door handle, and swinging the door open wide. A blast of cool air invades her senses, as it hits her dead in the face. Following that, the smell. Mold, and alcohol, and sweat. It's normally a smell that would put off most, but right now it barely has any effect on Mandy.

She shakes her head, scoffing again as she steps in, and up to the counter. She sees a large, mostly bald man, with his back to her. He must be somewhere around seven feet tall. "Kevin." Mandy says. Kevin Ball turns around, regarding Mandy. "Hey, Mandy. What's up?" He says, in a cool, uncaring, nonchalant way. Mandy shakes her head, at him. "Less small talk, more pouring." She says, tapping the hard wood counter of the bar.   
Kevin nods, grabbing a half clean cup, and setting it in front of her. "What's your poison?" He says. Mandy sighs, as she hears the chatter of several different men, in several different areas of the bar, in the background. She takes a seat, on the bar stool in front of her. "Whatever is fucking strongest. Leave the bottle." She growls, no room for negotiation in her voice.

Kevin's eyes go wide, as he pours some whiskey into the glass in front of her. "Bad day?" Is all he says. "The fucking worst." Mandy replies, her sweat soaked blonde hair sticking to her shoulders and neck. Mandy just shakes her head, sighing. "Just, don't want to talk about it, Kev." She says, softly. Kevin nods. "Alright. I'm around, if you do." She nods. "Thanks Kev." She says. 

She sees a figure walk around the side of the bar, from the corner of her eye, and her head raises. It's Veronica. She walks up, talking to Kevin about something, and sees Mandy sitting there, with the bottle. "Tell me you plan to pay for that, Milkovich?" She says, her voice a sharp edge. Mandy looks to Veronica, and regards her, as she stares. "Sure." She says, her own voice containing an edge to it.

Veronica, or V, as most people know her, stands there, quickly folding her arms. Her facial expression looks not unlike a mother, angry that her kids had broken something expensive. "Oh yeah? That's a surprise." She says. Mandy shakes her head, her voice a low growl. "I'll pay for it, alright? No worries. Jesus." Veronica scoffs, walking away. But she fires a retort back, as she turns. "By the time that bottle is done, I better have the money in my hand, Mandy." 

Veronica has never really trusted Mandy. She's a lot like Fiona Gallagher, in that way. Two peas, in an incredibly small pod. A quick memory flashes in Mandy's mind, of the day she was dating Fiona's brother Lip. She had walked out of their downstairs bathroom at just the right time to hear Veronica call her "Mandy Skankovich." Mandy didn't stick around, too angry to get into it with her. She still feels a pang of anger, thinking about that day.

And right now, she's still too angry to get into another argument. Especially with Veronica Fisher, of all people. Especially when she's right to be suspicious. Mandy doesn't have a single penny on her, at the moment. Kev gives her a small grimace, but it's obvious he's joking with her, and trying to be comforting. Mandy shakes her head, frowning. "Wonder how pissed she's going to be when she finds out I actually DON'T have any money on me." 

Kevin stops, and gives her an exasperated look. Mandy sighs. "I'll pay you back, Kevin. I promise. I just...I need to clear my fucking head right now. Please?" She says. Kevin sighs, and then speaks. "You're lucky I fucking like you, Mandy." He says. Mandy gives her best fake smile. She's not feeling up to smiling right now. "Thanks, Kev." She says, softly. He nods, going back to cleaning the bar cups. Mandy nods, taking another shot of the whiskey. She's always been appreciative of the fact that Kevin was kind to her, and this time was no different.

She hears a voice speak, behind her. "Hey Kev, can I get a beer?" And then a hesitation, as Kevin pops the top of a bottle off, handing it past Mandy. She sees a hand grab it, out of the corner of her eye, but doesn't turn around. At least, not until she feels something wet touch her hand. "What the fuck?" She almost yells, turning finally. She looks down, and sees a German Shepard sitting on the ground, in front of her, absentmindedly smelling her hand. Mandy instantly relaxes. She's always liked dogs.  
Something about this dog, especially, puts her at ease. Though she inwardly hopes this isn't a prelude to it biting her, or anything. "Hi, adorable." Mandy says, leaning down, and stroking the dogs fur. "Aren't you cute?" Mandy pays no attention to the man standing next to her, not even looking up yet. "Yeah, he gets that a lot. More than me, honestly. Kind of makes me jealous, some times."

Mandy chuckles, still petting the dog, but finally looks up. "I can probably guess why..." Her voice suddenly stops, as she looks up, into the man's smiling face. Her eyes go wide, as she stands. "Um...hi, Vic. I didn't know it was you. Sorry."   
Victor Burns stands in front of Mandy, sheepishly. His hand reaches back, to scratch his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. Duke here doesn't usually stray away from me too much, but I guess he decided to come say hi, eh?" Vic remarks. Mandy bends down, smiling and stroking the dog's fur again. "Duke, huh? Well, nice to meet you, Duke. Ian has told me a bit about you." Mandy pets the dog for a few seconds more, as it pants, and licks her hand gently. "We were on a walk, and Duke got a little overheated, so I figured I'd duck in here and get him some water, you know?" Vic says, smiling, as he eyes Mandy up and down.

Mandy smiles, as she stands. The first time she's smiled since walking into the bar. "You sure it was just the dog that got overheated?" She says, her head nudging towards the beer in Vic's hand. Vic can't help but smile back at her. "Okay. Maybe it was both of us. What can I say? I needed a drink too, you know?" He says, chuckling. Vic points at the counter. "Can I buy you a one, Mandy?" He says.

"Um..." Mandy hesitates. A moment ago she planned on telling him to fuck off. But that was BEFORE she realized who he was. Mandy sighs, mouth open, then shutting quickly. "Look, Vic..." She starts, but is cut off by Veronica's voice, as she turns, suddenly seeing V standing there, Mandy's whiskey bottle she ordered in hand. "At least someone is paying for a drink in this fucking bar." She says, her voice still containing that edge. Mandy glares at her. If looks could kill.  
Vic steps forward, not waiting any longer on Mandy's answer. "Well, V. Put her drinks on my tab, and keep the beers coming, too, please." He says, his voice as polite as possible. Veronica grouches, walking away with the bottle in her hand. "Bitch." Mandy whispers. "Took my fucking whiskey." She can't help but roll her eyes. "Fine. ONE beer." Mandy says, exasperation in her voice.

"One beer." Vic says, in return. Mandy smiles, as Vic raises a hand, with a twenty in it, dropping it on the counter. She watches as Kevin brings a couple of new, open bottles of Budweiser to them both. Mandy reaches over, grabbing hers, and taking a deep swig. Vic stands, watching Mandy with wide eyes. "Pace yourself, much?" he says, jokingly. Mandy finishes her gulp, then laughs a bit. "I'm not a lightweight, Vic." She quips.  
Vic's eyes go wide, as he nods. "Ohhhh...okay. How are you at pool, though?" He says, his head nudging towards the now empty, open table. Mandy smiles, as they begin walking over. "Depends. Is there money on the line?" Vic chuckles. "Nah, not this time, I think." He says. 

Mandy laughs. "What? Scared I'll run the table on you?" Vic smiles, shaking his head, as Duke follows behind him. "Nah, just hard to take money away from someone who doesn't have any, you know? I'd feel terrible." Mandy turns, glaring at Vic. But her anger turns to laughter as she sees the look on his face, and realizes he's playfully teasing her.

"Okay. So...what else can we gamble with?" She says, grabbing a pool stick, and chalk, and rubbing the chalk on the end of the stick. Vic grabs a stick of his own, waiting until Mandy passes him the chalk. "Hmmm...." he says, seemingly in thought. "How about, a question a ball?" Mandy looks confused. "Huh? Come again?" Vic smiles. "Okay..." He says, chalking the stick he has in his hands.

"So...I sink a ball, you have to answer a question. ANY question. You sink one, ask me anything, I will answer. Both of us have to tell the truth, no bullshitting. Deal?" Mandy leans, hips against the table, considering. A moment passes, and she doesn't say anything.

Finally, she stands, fully on her feet, and smiles. "Deal. Be ready to tell me your whole life story, buddy." She says, laughing.  
Vic nods, chuckling, as he starts racking the balls. "Ladies shoot first. Don't forget to call your shots." He says, smiling at her. Mandy smiles back. "What do you know? A perfect gentleman, huh? Bet you hold doors open and pull out chairs for the ladies too, right?"

Vic just smiles. "Ask me that question again when you sink a shot. IF I let you sink one, that is." 

Mandy can't help but laugh, and feel the tension and anger in her bones fading away... **  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Iggy Milkovich sits, absentmindedly counting money, sitting on the table. He hums to himself, as he counts. A few small piles of cash sit next to him, to his left. Iggy slowly counts. "One, two, three. Almost three and a half grand, Colin!" He yells, to the closed door nearby. He hears a response. The voice is muffled, but loud enough he can hear it. "Shit! Not even close to what we made last time!" The voice yells back. Iggy shakes his head. "We didn't have as much product as the last time, stupid! Remember? We made pretty good bank because we had almost double what we had this time!"

The voice behind the door grumbles. "Yeah. Fuck. We need to do a whole 'nother run to break even, this month!" Colin yells. Iggy shakes his head. "We'll fucking figure it out. No worries," he replies. Iggy quickly scoops up the piles of cash, standing up and walking over to the kitchen. He pulls open a cabinet drawer, placing the money inside a large metal coffee container. "We'll figure it out." He says, to himself, softly.

Iggy is startled, as a loud bang resonates from the front door. He turns, quickly heading back to the table to grab his nearby pistol, but stops, as he sees the man walking into their living room. "D...dad?" He says, his voice shocked, and now scared.  
Terry Milkovich comes barreling into the living room, towards Iggy. "Where is he?" He demands. Iggy shakes his head. "Who?" He asks. That response gets him a swift punch in the gut, as Terry's large, balled up fist hits him dead in the solar plexus. Iggy feels the wind whiff out of his body, as he gasps, and hunches over. "F...fuck." He tries to breath out, as Terry grabs him by his thick blonde hair, yanking his head up.

"Your fucking faggot brother!" Terry roars, yanking Iggy's head back and forth. "M...Mickey?" he says, hands coming up, to try to loose the hands grabbing his hair. Terry responds by slapping him, hard, in the face. So hard Iggy starts to see stars in his vision, and his head swims. "Yes, him!" Terry yells. "That piece of shit cocksucker! And his shit dick boyfriend!"

"H...husband." Iggy replies, in a whisper. "What was that, boy?" Terry says. Iggy smiles a bit, up at Terry. "It's his...husband, now." He says. Terry's face is blank, but then suddenly his eyes flare up in rage, as he punches Iggy dead in his nose. Iggy hears a loud crack, and feels warm blood pour down his face. 

"DAD! STOP!" He hears another voice scream, and Iggy looks over to see Colin, standing in the doorway to his bedroom. "Please." He begs Terry. Terry glares at him. "Where's your fucking brother at, you pussy?" He screams, dropping Iggy, who sinks immediately to the floor, as his hands cover his broken nose. Colin raises his hands, head shaking furiously. "He hasn't been home since the wedding. No one has been here, really, except Sandy recently. And Mandy, before that!"

Iggy groans, now laying on the floor, in a semi-heap. "Goddamn it, Colin!" He tries to yell, but Terry turns, and kicks him hard, in the stomach. Iggy almost vomits, right there on the floor. Terry turns back to Colin, eyes full of realization. "Mandy?" He says. "When the fuck did she come back around?" Colin's eyes go wide, as he realizes he just slipped up. "S...she..." He says, but stops. Terry stands there, impatient. Then turns around, and begins kicking Iggy in the stomach again. "ANSWER ME!" He screams.

Iggy's vision fades in and out of darkness, as he hears Colin scream. "She's been back awhile! She's been at the Gallaghers, okay? She just got out of rehab, and has been staying there! Dad, stop!" He yells. Terry stops, turning to Colin. "Rehab? The fuck she in there for?" Colin takes a breath, desperate. "She...she got addicted to dope, okay? Was all fucked up. Went and got help. She's clean, now, I guess."

Terry stops beating on Iggy, for now, wiping the blood off of his knuckles. Iggy lay there, bleeding profusely on the hard wood of the floor. Terry reaches over, grabbing a randomly placed towel, laying haphazardly on the back of the couch. Iggy only has a second to remember that he placed it there, while he was cleaning the guns for the run they had just come back from, before Terry speaks.

"That's it." He says, voice low, almost whispering to himself. "What, Dad?" Colin says, voice quivering in fear. Terry regards him. "Have you talked to her lately? Do you know where she is, boy?" He says. Colin hesitates. "I..." he begins, before looking at Iggy, laying crumpled and bloodied on the floor. Colin sighs, knowing that if he withholds any info from his father, that it'll be worse for Iggy. And maybe even just as bad for him.

"She...I texted her earlier." He finally says, relenting. Terry scoffs, reaching his hand out. "Phone." He commands. "D...don't, Colin." Iggy tries to say. To which terry turns, kicking Iggy right in the face, knocking him loopy. "Fuck..." Iggy groans, holding his face again. "Shut the fuck up, pussy." Terry growls, reaching at Colin again. "Give me your fucking phone. Now." He barks.

Colin sighs, unlocking his phone, and handing it to his father. Terry quickly checks his messages, sliding down the texts speedily. "The Alibi." He growls. "That's where that fucking slut is." His voice is like gravel, hard and angry. Colin knows it's a bad idea, but he can't help but ask. "What are you going to do?"

Terry just gives him an angry glare. "Your sister is the key, boy." He says. "Mickey always had a fucking soft spot for Mandy. So we're going to use her, to turn that little faggot straight again." He grumbles, as he reaches for his phone, making a call. The line rings a second, and then he speaks. "Hey, Roy. It's Terry. Milkovich." A pause. "Yeah, I just got out. Listen, I need you to round up the boys. My daughter Mandy is in town, and we're going to go scoop her up." 

Another long pause. "Yeah. And do me another favor? Bring me as much China White as you can carry, alright? I don't need a great lot. Just a few thousand bucks worth, should be enough. Call it even for what you still owe me." Terry nods, as Iggy groans, on the floor. He continues speaking. "Make it fast. Meet me at The Alibi, alright? That fucking shitty bar near my house, remember?" He says. Then he disconnects the call.

"We're going to pump that bitch so full of dope that she'll do anything I tell her to. Including begging Mickey to save her. And Mickey will come running, the soft hearted pussy that he is." Terry says, standing over Iggy. "By the time I am done with him, your brother will BEG to be straight again. Divorce that cocksucker Gallagher. Hell, I might even make him put a bullet in the queer, just for a few laughs." Terry turns, glaring at Colin. "Go downstairs, get into the chest, grab my handcuffs and duct tape. NOW!" He barks.

Iggy finally groans, getting to his feet. "You...leave Mandy...alone, motherfucker." He says. Terry turns, watching him with amusement. "I'm sorry? What was that, Iggy? I can't hear you too well, your voice is all nasally, and shit. Must be the broken nose I just fucking gave you." He says. 

"Fuck you." Iggy breaths, voice weak.

He steps forward, face bloodied, as he tries to swing at Terry. It's a miserable attempt, and misses by a long shot. So much so, that Terry can only laugh at him. "What a fucking weak piece of shit." Terry says, snatching the collar of Iggy's shirt, holding him up. 

Terry's arm, holding Colin's phone, comes swinging around quickly, connecting with Iggy's face. Iggy grunts in pain, recoiling back, as he falls, and darkness takes him. Terry immediately turns, yelling at Colin. "BASEMENT! NOW!" He screams. Colin stares at Iggy, then quickly turns, as Terry smashes his phone against the table, again and again, destroying it.

"This time, Mickey..." Terry growls, voice low, "You'll do as I fucking say. No son of mine is going to be a fucking dick loving faggot." Terry turns, stepping over Iggy's unconscious body. 

"Welcome home, Mandy..." Terry says, a deep chuckle in his voice...

* * *

**"The World is a Vampire,** **Set to Drain...**

 **Secret Destroyers,** **Hold You Up To The Flames..."**

**"Bullet With Butterfly Wings" - Smashing Pumpkins**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm writing Terry as even more unhinged and violent, now that his children are growing up and pulling themselves out of his control. Apologies for the language, again!
> 
> 3,432 words,  
> 19,034 characters
> 
> See you on the next one! <3 <3 <3


	8. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Franny talk about Sandy. Jenna Milkovich makes a move. Vic and Mandy play a game, with stakes on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's another Saturday! (2/20/2021) February is almost over! I hope you all stayed safe from the cold, bitter winter storms. Here's a chapter! And hopefully it will warm you all up, a little bit! Enjoy!
> 
> By the way, I'll be splitting up the Series from now on. This is Act 1. You may have noticed that if you checked my series tabs. Each series will be the same running storyline, but it be split between 3-4 Acts, depending on the story. Or seasons, if that works better.
> 
> It helps make it easier, I believe, for people to find their place if they're just starting to read the stories. Thank you all! <3 <3

* * *

**Half An Hour or So Later:**

She sits on the bed, slowly combing her daughter's hair. Debbie Gallagher scoffs, chiding Franny in a low voice. "Stay still, baby. I know you don't like getting your hair combed because of the tangles and everything. But if you sit still, it'll be over quick." The brush sweeps through a tangled mess of red hair, as Franny whines. "Ouch, Mommy." She grumbles. "I know, baby. I'm sorry. Almost done." Debbie can only reply, voice soft and cooing.

She continues brushing, even gentler now, as Franny speaks. "Mommy?" She says, voice soft. "Yeah, baby?" Debbie says. Franny turns, and Debbie let's out a frustrated sigh. But she stops, seeing the look on her daughter's face. "Why..." Franny begins, but stops, voice even lower now. "Why what, Franny?" Her mother asks. Franny sighs. "Why were you and Mommy Sandy fighting?"

Debbie pauses, considering her words. She doesn't want to answer this question, so she replies as vaguely as she can. "We just...have some differences, is all. We just need a little time apart, to figure things out, that's it." Franny considers this, the tiny thumb of her left hand going into her mouth, as she chews on it nervously. "Does it have to do with why you're mad at Auntie Mandy?" She asks, her voice a small squeak. "Is that why Mommy Sandy is upset? And why you're mad at her?"

Debbie sits, watching her daughter silently for a second or two, before replying. "I'm not mad at Mandy, baby. I'm just...worried." Franny considers this. "Why, Mommy?" She asks. Debbie thinks on her words. "Just...I'm worried that Aunt Mandy might do something bad. You know, misbehave? And I'm worried you might see, or she might get you into trouble. I don't want anything to happen to you, baby, that's all."

Franny whines, some more. "But Auntie Mandy has always been nice to me. She let's me sit with her on the couch, and watch cartoons. And she made me pancakes with bananas, and gave me extra syrup." Franny says, nervousness in her voice. Debbie can tell that she's afraid to upset her. Her hand comes up, slowly stroking Franny's cheek softly. "I know she did, baby. But Mandy has some...issues. Some things that she needs to fix, you understand? And Mommy is worried that in trying to fix them, that she might get herself into trouble."

Franny nods, still chewing on her fingers. Debbie can tell she's not finished. "What is it, baby?" She asks, voice low, and gentle. Franny sniffs, softly. "When is Mommy Sandy coming home?" She asks. Debbie feels a pain in her heart. "That's a good question, Franny." She thinks. But she doesn't answer, and the silence in the room becomes deafening, to Debbie.

Franny sniffs again, and when Debbie doesn't answer, suddenly she bursts out, crying. Debbie's face goes sad, instantly. "Oh, Franny..." She whispers. Franny walks forward, into her mother's arms, as Debbie cradles her close. "I don't want you and Mommy Sandy to fight! I don't want Mommy Sandy to leave!" Franny cries, through sobs.

Debbie feels her eyes water, and the tears fall down her cheeks, as Franny sits on her lap, crying loudly. "Baby." She says, trying to comfort her daughter. Debbie gives Franny a small kiss on the forehead. "Shhh, baby. It's okay." She tries to say, but Franny keeps crying. Debbie wraps her arms around the child, softly shushing her.

"I want my mommies." Franny cries. Debbie can't help but cry with her. She misses Sandy. Misses having her there, next to her. Waking up in the morning, to her smell. Tasting her lips, as she kisses her good morning. She misses her smile, and her soft skin. Her voice, and the way she grins at Debbie, whenever she tells one of her stupid jokes, and Debs just rolls her eyes at her. She misses everything about Sandy, and would do anything, at this point, to have her there, with her and Franny.

Franny tucks in closer to her mother, still crying. Debbie can't stop the tears from running down her face, either. 

It feels like an eternity, as they both cry...

* * *

**Around the Same Time:**

Lip Gallagher sits, in the kitchen of the Gallagher house, absentmindedly drumming his thumbs against the table. He hums, to himself, as the lit cigarette burns in the ashtray in front of him. He's waiting. Waiting on his sister, Debbie, to hurry up and get her daughter Franny dressed. Lip had told Debbie that he'd walk Franny over to daycare, so she could get to work earlier today. He knew Debbie had a habit of being late. A habit that she was trying to break, before she got herself fired from yet ANOTHER job.

Lip needed some help welding a gate in the backyard of his house, so he made a deal with Debbie. He'd take Franny to daycare every day, until the job was done. That deal was dependent on Debbie getting the gate done within a small time frame, of course. He wasn't going to allow her to slack off, and take advantage of milking what time she could out of him.

Lip sighs, as he sips the small cup of coffee, sitting in front of him. He checks his watch. He doesn't have to be at the shop for about another hour, so he has some time. "Hey Debs! Hurry up!" Lip calls out. The response is only silence, save for the sounds of a shower running. Mickey. Lip remembers Mickey saying he needed to grab a shower, before meeting Ian as he gets off work. Lip sighs, as he sits, reaching forward and grabbing another puff of the smoke, then snuffing it out.

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock, on the back door. Lip's features turn confused, wondering who it might be. Another knock, and Lip quickly stands up. "Hold on a second!" he calls out. He quickly walks over, opening the door, and feeling a blast of heat hit him dead in the face. He squints into the glaring sunlight, through the door.

"Hey." He says, as his vision clears. Standing in front of him, is one Jenna Milkovich. Lip can't help but admire her. She's wearing a sleeveless black top, that easily shows off her bust. A small, maybe too small, pair of jean shorts. Lip looks her up, and down. "Hey, cutie." Jenna quips. "Can I come in? Looking for Mickey. Wanted to maybe finally meet his husband, hopefully."

Lip steps back, allowing Jenna to walk past. As she does, his eyes can't help but glue to her ass. They're stuffed into the shorts, almost purposefully so. Lip can't help but look, a small smile forming on the corners of his lips. To him, her ass is perfectly shaped. A small heart shape, almost. Lip suddenly gets a thought about what it would be like to run his tongue up and down her ass, but he doesn't say so out loud.

Jenna's long red hair swishes left and right, as she walks past him. She looks back, just in time to catch Lip's eyes darting back to up her figure, trying to play off that he was staring. Jenna gives him a coy smirk. "I thought you moved, Gallagher?" She asks, her voice soft and soothing. Lip shrugs. "Had to help Debbie with some shit, you know?"

She nods. "Ah. How is Sandy's new girlfriend?" Lip smiles, staring at her. It takes every ounce of willpower to keep his eyes from drifting down, to her chest. "Getting ready for work. Mickey's in the shower. Not sure when he'll be out. Ian's at work. He's going to meet him in a bit." 

Jenna pouts, lips pooching out. Lip can't help but think about how sexy her lips look. "Aw, poop." Jenna says, voice low and sultry. "I always seem to keep missing them." Lip knows what she's doing, here. Jenna's eyes keep looking him up and down, as well. But the difference is that shes making zero effort to hide it. Jenna gives him a smirk, as she can't help but think to herself "Damn, he looks fucking good, right now."

Lip is dressed in tight jeans, and a thin white T-Shirt. Even through the shirt, Jenna can see the ripples of the muscles on his chest and stomach. All she can think of, right now, is throwing him down on the floor, and running her tongue across his stomach and chest. She sighs, softly, her top lip biting her lower lip gently, as she forces herself to pry her eyes away from Lip.

She grumbles. "Agh. Just...tell Mickey I stopped by. One day, I'll finally get to meet this husband of his. I swear." She says. Lip chuckles, and Jenna can't help but giggle. "Alright. I'll tell Mickey you dropped by." Jenna nods. "Thanks, Lip. You're a godsend." She says, coyly, as she walks to the door, passing by him. She can feel his eyes on her ass again.

"I'll stop by again some time." Jenna smiles, at him. "You've got my number, Gallagher. Use it for more than just texting, okay?" She quips. Lip can't help but smile, as he steps forward, opening the door for her. "I'll call you later?" He says. Jenna smile back. "That'd be neat." She replies, stepping through the opening of the door, to the outside porch.

Before Lip can turn to shut the door, and say goodbye, Jenna whirls quickly to face him. She giggles, as the fingers of her left hand hook into the waistband of his pants, and she yanks him towards her. Jenna's lips slam against his. Lip lets out a muffled grunt, in surprise, as Jenna's tongue forces it's way into his mouth. He reaches forward, his hand finding the back of her neck, as he pulls her in. She can't keep a moan from escaping, as she tastes the cigarette smoke and coffee on his breath.

Jenna's fingers tuck underneath Lip's shirt, and he can feel the nails of those same fingers lightly drag across his stomach, tracing the muscles. Lip's hand reaches down, cupping her left cheek, and squeezing. A small, muffled cry of pleasure escapes Jenna's mouth, as she pulls herself close to Lip's body. Her scent is almost intoxicating, to him. It takes everything Lip has to keep from picking her up, and finding the closest thing resembling a bed, in the house.

Finally, after what feels like an aching eternity, Jenna pulls away from Lip. The line of spit between their mouths breaks, after an inch or two of Jenna pulling back. Breathless, Lip can only gasp. "What...was that...for?" He chokes out, finally, after several pants of breath. Jenna just giggles. "Just felt like it. Later, stud." She coos. Jenna turns, bounding down the steps of the Gallagher porch, and around the corner.

It takes Lip a moment of composure, leaning against the door, before the hardness of his cock finally subsides.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Lip gasps...

* * *

**A Bit Later:**

CRACK. The sound of a pool ball hitting another echoes through the bar. Mandy Milkovich grins, as she stands up, from a bent position. She can hear the groaning sigh of her companion, and opponent, Victor. "That's another one for me." She says, smirk plastered on her face. Vic can only shake his head, as Mandy giggles. "Better hurry up, Boy Scout. I'm catching up." Mandy quips.

Vic composes himself, smiling. "Hey, I'll have you know I'm still ahead, right now." He laughs. Mandy giggles, again. "Yeah? Well, not if I sink this next one. But first, the question. I mean, that's the game, right? I sink one, I get to ask you anything?" Vic nods. "Yep. Go ahead. Ask away." Mandy leans, against the table, feigning as if she's not sure what to ask. "Hmmmm..." She teases. Vic rolls his eyes. "Okay, now you're just having fun at my expense."

Mandy laughs a bit, as she thinks of a question. "Okay. You were in the Marines, right?" Vic smiles, nodding. "Yes. My turn." He says, cutting her off. Mandy gasps, eyes wide, smiling. "No, that wasn't the question!" She giggles, seemingly loosened up, all the anger from earlier melted away. Vic chuckles. "Better choose them wisely, then." He teases. Mandy pouts. "No fair." She says, voice low, mocking a whine. Vic sighs, shaking his head teasingly. "Okay, you get this one for free. Go ahead."

Mandy takes a breath, biting her lip. "What was it like? Being in the military? Fighting in other countries? Getting shot?" She asks. It's more questions than she's supposed to be allowed, but Vic doesn't mind. He thinks a moment, voice silent as he contemplates. "Difficult. Scary. Tense. But...simple. Easy." He says. Mandy's face seems confused, so Vic elaborates. "Overseas, we knew who the enemy was. We knew how to deal with them. We knew what was coming. We knew when to worry, or be on guard, and when to relax. When knew when to sleep, to eat, to shower, to shit, to shave, etc." Vic continues. "Things were methodical. In order. We knew we had each other's backs."

He takes a breath. "So, scary. But, nothing I couldn't handle, you know?" Mandy stays silent a moment, thinking. She then nods, a small smirk on her face. "I'll take that." She says, finally. "Time for me to get to ask another question!" She says, giggling. Vic watches, as she lines up a shot, and shoots. This time, though, she edges the cue ball a little too far to the left, and it clanks off her target, and the intended ball doesn't go into the pocket.

Vic groans, teasingly. "Ohhh, oh no. That's a miss." He quips. Mandy sighs. "Damn it." She says. Vic steps forward. "My turn." He whispers, to her. "Hope you fuck it up." Mandy retorts, as Vic chuckles. He lines up his shot, and easily sinks the ball into the pocket. Mandy can't help but groan, and folds her hands over the top of her stick, biting her knuckle lightly. "Shit." She says, giggling nervously.

Vic turns, regarding her, eyebrows wiggling in a teasing manner. "One more." Mandy laughs. "Lucky shot, you ass." She jokes. Vic smiles, looking her up and down, as he thinks. "Go ahead, ask." Mandy says. Vic sighs a bit, then speaks. "Why were you so angry earlier? You came in like a bull that had just been kicked in the nuts, or something. What made you so angry?"

Mandy sighs. "Can I pass on this one?" She says. Vic shakes his head. "Hey, you agreed to the rules, here. And you specifically said no passing, before we started, remember?" He chuckles. Mandy sighs, shaking her head. "Ugh. Just...fine. My cousin, Jenna. She...we got into it, at the house. She said some shit, about my past. Some really harsh shit. It was already a bad day, before that. But after that?" Mandy stops, letting it hang in the air.

Vic nods. "Okay. You don't have to say anymore, Mandy." He says, voice soft. "I'll take that." Mandy nods. "Thank you." He nods again. Vic turns. "My shot again?" He remarks. Mandy nods. Vic bends down, aiming a shot, and Mandy can't help but try to sneak a look at his ass, through his jeans. She realizes what she's doing after a moment, though, and shakes her head quickly. _"Quit staring, you creeper."_ She chastises herself, as Vic speaks. "Eight ball. Corner pocket."

Vic starts to pull his arm back, and Mandy can't help herself. Right as he begins to shoot his arm forward, she barks out. "DON'T FUCK UP!" The sudden noise causes Vic to jump, and his shot completely whiffs past the eight ball, only making contact enough to push it a tiny bit. Mandy giggles, as Vic turns, eyeballing her. "Oh, are we cheating now? Is that what's happening?"

Mandy feigns offense. "I wasn't cheating! Not my fault you're so jumpy, Mr. Marine Corps. We only agreed to no touching or poking during shots, you said NOTHING about talking, or yelling. " She giggles. Vic just shakes his head, sighing. "I'll get you back for that one." He laughs, taking a swig of beer from a nearby bottle.

Mandy laughs harder, as she lines up her shot. "Hope not." She jokes. Mandy pulls her arm back, firing the shot, easily sinking it. "Yessss." She hisses. "One more, and that's all she wrote! You lose!" She half cheers. Vic stands behind her. "Game ain't over yet." He fires back. Mandy leans backwards against the table, humming a small tune as she thinks. Vic stands there, eyes watching her.

Mandy's face turns serious, as she thinks of a question, then speaks. "When I..." she starts. Vic can tell, by the look on her face, this will be a big question. So he waits, patiently. "When I was...Abbie. Did you..." Mandy sighs, seemingly frustrated. "When we were together, did you ever consider doing more? Than just talking?" Mandy says, softly, so only Vic can hear. His face is one of confusion. "What do you mean?" He says.

Mandy sighs, looking at him. "You really going to make me fucking spell it out?" She says, bluntly. Vic's eyes go wide, realizing what she means, and he turns away a bit, but doesn't answer. Mandy waits a few seconds, then steps forward. "Remember, you have to answer, Vic." She says, softly. More of a request, than a demand. Vic turns back, seemingly embarrassed, and sheepishly replies. "I...don't know." He says.

Mandy shakes her head. "Bullshit. I'm not accepting that." She says. "That's a terrible answer, and you're deflecting." She accuses. Vic says nothing, looking her straight in the eye. "Answer. And be honest, like you promised." Vic sighs, finally, after a long moment between them. "I didn't want to feel so alone, anymore, Mandy. And you...you were nice. Considerate. You didn't laugh at what I wanted, or call me a weirdo, or run away screaming, thinking I was some kind of psychopath." Vic's face turns a bit red, as he continues. "You were willing to sit down, and just...I don't know. Help me kill some loneliness. That's all I wanted. But I grew to like you, as a person. So...yeah. Maybe a little." He says. "But not...sexually. You understand? Funny as it seems, I didn't want that, from you."

Mandy sighs, and then nods. "And you were always polite with me, Vic. Kind, and sweet. You were better than anyone else, by a long shot." Vic gives her a small smile. "Yeah?" he says, softly. Mandy nods, a small grin curving the corner of her mouth. "Yeah. I promise." She says. Another silent moment passes, between them, until Vic clears his throat. Mandy's eyes go wide, in surprise. "It's still your shot." He says, softly. Mandy's voice catches, in her throat. "Oh. Um..." She says, embaressed. "Right. Sorry." She replies, as she turns around. She takes a moment, clearing her throat, and aiming her last shot. "Eight ball. Corner pocket." She calls out.

But her focus is off. And she fires the shot too hard, causing the eight ball to bounce off the corner, into the middle of the table. "Fuck!" She yells, cursing her luck. "Agggh!" Mandy cries out, slamming her palm angrily against the side of the table. Vic chuckles. "Uh oh." He says, as he rounds the table, and aims his shot. "Eight ball, side pocket." Vic easily aims the cue ball at the perfect angle, applying just enough of a hit to push it into the correct pocket.

Mandy sighs, dropping her stick onto the table angrily. "Fucking hell." She curses. Vic laughs softly. "I win." He says. Mandy crosses her arms, sighing. "You do." She finally relents. Vic comes around, sitting on the edge of the table, in front of her. "Mandy." He finally says, after a moment. "I don't know what it was, that Jenna said to you. Honestly, it doesn't matter. You shouldn't listen to her." 

Mandy's eyes slowly pan up, until they're looking right into Vic's. "Why's that?" She asks, softly. Vic gives her a small smile. "Because, the truth is...you're really amazing."

Mandy's lips curl into a small smile, and she feels that familiar feeling again. A flutter, in her chest. Butterflies. "Well, the truth is...you're pretty amazing too, Vic." Vic smiles, wider now, as Mandy smiles back. She feels like one of those fucking schoolgirls in the movies. The ones with the crush on the hot, new substitute teacher, or something. Mandy looks away, trying to hide the flustered feeling that she knows is showing on her face. "So, you won. You get one last question. Lay it on me." She finally says, still looking away.

Vic sits there, in front of her, his butt pushed up against the table. Mandy finally turns, looking him in the eye. "Cat got your tongue?" She jokes. Vic's face turns serious, as he bites his bottom lip, softly. Mandy watches, eyes wide in confusion. A small sense of dread creeps into her mind, trying to prepare her for an ultra personal question.

Finally, after a few seconds, Vic looks her dead in the eyes, and speaks.

"Can I kiss you?" He says, voice barely above a whisper.

It almost doesn't register, with her. But when it finally does, Mandy feels her face immediately turn red, and her hands move up, interlocking behind her neck, in a full fluster. She smiles, sheepishly, as she turns away. "Um..." She sputters. Vic just watches her, silently. Unmoving.

Mandy turns back, to look him in the eyes, and she can't stop her body from stepping forward. She feels herself lean in, as her head swims. Vic leans towards her, in response. Mandy releases a quick breath, flustered. "I..." she tries to say, again, but doesn't get any farther. Finally, her eyes close, as she leans closer towards Vic.

She feels his hands gently touch her back, pulling her in. His other hand touches her face, the backs of his fingers caressing her soft skin. Mandy pulls closer, and she can feel his breath on her lips, then she can feel his lips brush against hers, as soft as could be. Not yet a kiss, but close enough to make Mandy's skin tingle, and her head buzz. Mandy opens her mouth, to receive Vic's, as she breathes into him.

But before this could happen, a loud SLAM echoes through the bar. Mandy jumps, sudden fear taking over her, as she pulls away from Vic, right before the kiss. "Jesus Fuck!" She cries out, as she leaves his arms. Vic's eyes never leave her, as Mandy looks past him. "Who the fuck..." She finally growls out.

Her eyes go wide, as she sees who walked in.

It's her father, Terry. And he has four other men in tow, standing behind him...

* * *

**"You make it so easy,** **To fall in love with you.**

 **And maybe it's cheesy,** **But what else can I do?"**

**"Baby Boo" - Trevor Something**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,827 words,  
> 21,329 characters
> 
> Things are just STARTING to heat up! 
> 
> Catch you all next week! <3


	9. Same Mistake Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry causes trouble at The Alibi. Vic gets involved. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'll be busy tomorrow, unfortunately. So I have to post this Chapter today! (Friday 2/26/2021) Thank you for reading so far! Enjoy the chaos!
> 
> BTW: I had to make up a few Milkovich characters. I can't remember all the mean ones names. lol!

* * *

**At The Alibi:**

  
The door slams, loudly. The noise pierces through the chatter of the bar. Mandy Milkovich hears it, startling her. She pulls away from the man in front of her. The man who, seconds ago, was pulling her close, to attempt to kiss her for the first time. Mandy pulls out of Victor's arms, but his eyes never leave her form. At least, not until she speaks.

"Dad?!" Mandy says, seemingly bewildered. Her voice drops, low, as she steps closer to the table, and Vic, instinctively. "Fuck." She says. "Just my luck he'd show up." Vic finally pulls his eyes away from Mandy, turning to look at the group of men in front of the door. "That's your father?" He says. Mandy nods. "Mhm." She says, slowly nodding.

Mandy's eyes scan the men, and she realizes that most of them are cousins, or family of sorts. They're all Milkoviches. Her Uncle Roy is with them. Slack jawed, dirty, with sour looks on all their faces, they stand behind Terry.

Terry's eyes scan the room. "Mandy!" He calls out. Mandy sighs, semi-hidden behind Vic. "Fuck. Of course he'd be looking for me." She says. Terry's eyes finally fall on the pool table, Vic, and his daughter. He turns, looking to the men behind him. Surly and dirty, they glare around the bar, daring anyone to interfere. Kevin Ball puts down a shot glass as he stands by the counter. "Terry? Can I help you with something?" He says.

Terry eyeballs him. "Mind your fucking business, Paul Bunyan." He says, growl permeating in his voice.

Kevin shakes his head. "You're in my bar. That makes it my business."

Terry snorts a laugh, turning to Kevin, and pulling up his waistband, revealing a pistol. "Still want to get involved, Sasquatch?" He growls, daring Kevin to respond. Kevin says nothing, but sighs. Terry nods. "That's what I fucking thought." With that, he turns away from Kevin, walking towards the pool table. Mandy eyeballs her father, as he approaches. Vic, as well. Mandy turns to Vic quickly. "Don't get involved." She whispers. Vic stands, backing up a step, away from Mandy. But still in earshot.

Terry finally reaches them. He spares Vic a single glance, before turning to Mandy. "Mandy, sweet daughter of mine." He greets her. Mandy sighs. "Hi Dad. Thought you were doing time, again?" She says. Terry nods. "Let me out. Good behavior, and all that." Mandy scoffs. "Really?" She says, in retort. "What can I say? I'm the poster child for model prisoner." Terry jokes. He nods his head towards Vic. "Who's the stiff? New fuck toy?"

Mandy sighs, shaking her head. "Not that it's any of your business, but no. Just some guy who wanted to hit on me, and learned the hard way." Terry barks out a laugh. "You told him no?" He shakes his head. "I guess, from what I hear about you lately, he probably couldn't afford it , huh?" Mandy sighs, angrily. "What do you want, Terry?" She says, exasperation in her voice. She's not about to let her father get a rise out of her.

Terry peels his eyes away from Vic, to stare fire at Mandy. "Let's go." He says. A command. Not a request. Mandy scoffs. "The fuck?" She says. Terry's voice goes even lower. Dangerous. "I said...Lets. Go. Now." He's leaving no room for negotiation. Mandy shakes her head. "The fuck makes you think I'll leave here with you?" Terry takes a step forward. Instinctively, Vic steps towards them both as well, muscles tense. Duke, Vic's dog, steps with him, growling.

Terry's eyes go wide, in amusement, as two of Mandy's cousins, Billy and Dekker, join behind him. Billy is larger in stature, and Dekker is wielding a small blackjack sized club. They both have sour complexions on their features, and are staring Vic down. Dekker sneers, and spits on the floor. A great big, brown glob of spit. Half chew, half saliva. Mandy can't help but make a disgusted face.

"You want to get involved, hero?" Terry says, to Vic. "Maybe I do. What about it?" Terry reaches down, quickly, to draw his gun. Duke snarls at Terry, causing him to pause. Vic's voice goes ice cold. "Heel!" He tells the dog. A confused look on it's face, Duke sits, whining, next to Vic.

Terry continues reaching for his gun, but he stops, as Mandy's hand slams against his, pushing his hand to his stomach. "Don't, Dad." She says. Mandy turns to Vic. "Butt out, Vic." She says, glaring at him. "Don't get involved. This isn't your fucking business." 

Her eyes go wide, as Terry chuckles. "I'd listen to her, boy. You're outnumbered, here." He turns back to Mandy. "I said let's go. Now." He says, turning. Mandy nods. "Okay, fine. I'll go with you. Just...don't lose your shit, okay?" She says.

Terry eyeballs her for a moment. "Grab your shit, and hurry the fuck up." He gives Vic one last look. Almost a look of triumph, as he turns.

Mandy reaches over, grabbing her beer, and downing the last of it, as Terry walks a few steps away. She turns to Vic. "I'm sorry. Just...stay out of it. Okay?" She whispers, as Terry leaves earshot. "Mandy..." Vic says, just as softly, back to her. "You don't have to go with him."

Mandy sighs, shaking her head. "Yes. I do. I don't have a choice, Vic. I'll...I'll talk to you later. Okay? Call me?" She says, eyes seemingly pleading, to Vic. Vic sighs, nodding, as he sinks back, against the table. "A...alright, Mandy." He says.  
Mandy sighs, setting her beer down. "Thanks. For today, Vic. It was great, and everything." She says.

"MANDY!" Terry's voice breaks, through their concentration. Mandy jumps, breath shaky, and scared. "I said let's go, god damn it!" Terry yells. He's not even trying to be polite, anymore. He nods his head, to one of the cousins, who in turn walks over, and grabs Mandy's arm, and starts dragging her away. "Do what he says, Mandy." The larger cousin, Billy, says, voice deep, and unforgiving. Mandy walks with them, turning to spare a glance at Vic, eyes wide.

She turns around, getting about four steps to the door, where her father and the rest of the men with him wait. She sighs, looking around, as the rest of the patrons of the bar watch, silently, too afraid to get involved. "Fucking pussies." Mandy whispers.

She doesn't get any farther, as she feels herself being pulled back suddenly, by a strong hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a fist connect with the face of the cousin who was dragging her. He releases his grip, as he recoils, hitting the bar with a solid thump, as he holds his nose. "Motherfucker!" He screams, through the pouring blood.

Tommy and Kermit, two regular bar patrons of The Alibi, move out the way as fast as their legs can carry them, to the other side of the room. Kevin backs away, shooing Veronica out of a back door, as he reaches over and grabs a nearby landline phone, out of sight of everyone, dials, and starts talking in to it.

Mandy turns, eyes wide, and finds her arm in Vic's grip, as he begins pulling her back...

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Mickey Milkovich sits, lit cigarette in hand, as he leans back in the chair, in the living room. The TV is on, some random channel, showing pro wrestling. Mickey scoffs, as one big, burly man slams another, in the center of the ring. "Jesus, man. I could slam the guy harder than that. What a pussy." He remarks, pointing at the TV. He hears a chuckle, behind him, as hands softly find purchase, against his chest.

"Watching this wrestling shit again, huh?" Ian Gallagher whispers, in his husbands ear. Mickey sighs, shaking his head. "It's a lot less wrestling, and a lot more men just flopping around." He jokes. Ian chuckles again, kissing his husbands neck, eliciting a groan from Mickey. "Well, if you want to see some real wrestling, maybe we should head upstairs?" Ian whispers, in Mickey's ear.

Mickey grins, turning to kiss his husband. "I like the way you think, Gallagher. Let's go then. Show me your moves." Mickey says, lust filled voice in Ian's ear, as he kisses him. Mickey stands, but doesn't have any time to say anything else, as his phone rings. Ian pulls him close, over the couch, his tongue probing into Mickey's mouth. "Ignore it." He says, his voice husky, and low, as his hand reaches down, into the inside of Mickey's pants. 

Mickey does, for a moment, breathing heavy as he continues kissing Ian. But as the phone continues to ring, he finally growls. "Let me tell them to fuck off, and we'll get to it." He says. Ian sighs, as Mickey reaches down, grabbing the phone, and pressing it to his ear. "This better be a fucking emergency, or someone is going to fucking die." He growls, voice low. Ian pulls Mickey close, hand on his crotch, rubbing, as Mickey groans.

Suddenly Mickey pushes Ian away. "Wait...what? Slow the fuck down, Kevin." He says. Ian tries to grab at his husband again, but Mickey slaps his chest, semi-hard. "Ow. Fuck, Mick." Ian growls, now annoyed. Mickey raises a finger. "We'll be right fucking there. Tell her not to leave with him!" Mickey says, voice suddenly panicked. Ian's eyes go wide. "I fucking mean it, Kevin! Don't let her leave! No matter what! Me and Ian will be right there!"

Mickey hangs up the phone, turning to Ian, as he runs and grabs his shoes. "We need to get to the Alibi!" He says, voice a semi-panic. Ian's face is bewildered. "Mickey, what's going on?" Mickey throws his shoes on, quickly. "Dad's trying to kidnap Mandy!" He yells. Ian's eyes go even wider. "Fuck. Your dad's out? Fuck!" He yells, running to grab the bat off the nearby wall, then slip on some shoes, quick.

Mickey turns to Ian, watching him. "Let's go. You drive!" He yells, as they run outside, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

**At the Same Time:**

  
Mandy stands, eyes wide, breathing quickly, as Vic pulls her backwards. "Vic. What the fuck are you doing?" She whispers. She turns, seeing her cousin Billy, who had grabbed her, leaning against the counter of the bar. He's wiping blood from his mouth and nose. Mandy's eyes shoot over, to her father. His face is a blistering mask of rage. He backs away, towards the door, nodding his head towards the man behind him. The other other man, her Uncle Roy, starts walking towards them, slowly, as he cracks his knuckles.

Mandy turns, eyes wide at Vic, as she tries to yank her arm away. "Let me go." She says. "You have to let me go, Vic! Please!" She says, trying to pull away. It's a weak effort, though. Vic stares at her, slightly shaking his head. Mandy sighs. "You can't stop this. And I don't want you getting hurt because of me! Please!" She says, pleading with him. Mandy's hand folds over Vic's, as her eyes beg. "Please Vic. Let me go. Just make it easier on us both." She whispers.

Vic just shakes his head, eyes deadlocked on hers. "No," he says, plainly. No anger in his voice. Just determination. Mandy falls silent, watching him. His eyes are steel, as he looks away from her, to her father and his men. "Vic." She says. Vic's eyes fall back on her. "Not again." He says. "Not this time, Mandy." Mandy's eyes are wide. "I won't make the same mistake twice." Vic growls.

Mandy barely has time to wonder what he means by that, before she hears her father speak. "You really don't know when to mind your own fucking business, do you, boy?" He says, loudly. His voice echoes in the small vicinity of the bar. "You really want to get yourself hurt? Over that little slut?" Terry laughs.

Vic turns, eyeballing Terry angrily, as he pulls Mandy back. "Kevin." He says, softly, as he and Mandy walk over to the bar. "Keep an eye on her, and keep her safe. Please." Mandy sighs, surrendering at this point, as the fight leaves her. "Vic." Is all she can say. Vic turns, giving her a small smile. "It'll be alright." He whispers. "Just stay here." Vic reaches down, hooking a leash to Duke's vest, and handing Mandy the other end of it. "Take care of him. Keep him out of it, okay? Please." Vic asks.

Mandy sighs, as Vic releases her, and she steps backwards, with Duke, behind the bar. Her eyes shift back and forth, watching the chaos that is about to unfold. "How do you suppose I do that?" She asks. Vic smiles. "Just give it a tug and tell him to heel." He says. Vic points at Duke, commanding. "Guard." He says, to the dog. Duke steps forward, in front of Mandy, seemingly protecting her.

Kevin leans in, whispering. "I called Mickey. He's on the way, with Ian. Stall them, until then." Vic nods. "Thanks, Kev." he says. "Yeah. Just don't get beat up too badly, you know?" Kevin says, half joking in his voice, half worry. Vic smiles. "No guarantees."

Vic begins stepping around the bar, to confront Terry and his family. "You know." He says, a light hearted tone to his voice. "I might be getting old, but I'm pretty sure I heard the lady tell you to fuck off." Vic says, as he steps, to the middle to the room. "So maybe you should fuck off." He says, as his voice changes, low and dangerous.

Terry shakes his head, as the four men start to surround Vic, cutting him off from all corners. "When you wake up, in the hospital, maybe you'll have learned your lesson. That is, if we let you fucking live through this." Terry says, laughing. Vic smiles, laughing as well. "Same goes to you. Enjoy your coma, dickhead."

The skinny cousin, Dekker, moves first. He draws back, charging at Vic, hand swinging around, gripping the club, to bash Vic's head in. Vic quickly slides to the left, his right hand opening, and hitting Dekker square in the throat. An audible gasp escapes Dekker, as Vic shifts his feet. His left elbow comes up, as Vic turns, and it slams directly into Dekker's nose. An audible cracking sound resonates through the bar, almost like a gunshot. Blood spews from Dekker's nose, as he drops, unconscious, to the floor.

Vic turns, regarding the other three men. "Anyone else?" He says, smiling. Mandy's eyes are wide. All of that happened, in almost a flash. "Holy shit." She whispers. "Yeah. You're telling me." Kevin retorts, softly. Mandy watches, her anxiety growing, as Billy's large frame steps forward, swinging at Vic. Vic ducks under quickly, as Billy pitches past him. Vic turns, to attack, but is shoved from behind hard, by Roy.

Vic goes sprawling, against the counter, as all three men are on him. Billy holds him, while Roy, and Mandy's other cousin Timmy, try to punch any areas they can, of Vic's. Mandy shakes her head. "No." She whispers. Her eyes fall on the beer bottles, scattered and laying on the counter. Mandy can't help but react, grabbing one, and rushing forward, out of Kevin's grip.

"Mandy! No goddamn it!" Kevin yells, as Mandy's slams a bottle against Billy's head, staggering him back. "Get the fuck off of him!" She yells. Blood pours from Billy's head, as he grunts in pain, staggering back. It's all the time Vic needs, as his knee comes up, hitting Roy directly in the nuts. Roy screams, half gasping, as he stumbles back, holding on to his crotch. Vic's head, semi-bloodied, swings forward, cracking Timmy in the face. Timmy falls back, but maintains a hold on Vic's shirt, pulling him down to the floor with him, trying to hold him in in a bear hug.

Kevin yanks Mandy back, as the men jump back on Vic again, but Vic comes up fighting, hard. Fists swing, blood pours, and bodies fly, as Vic grabs Roy, chucking him across a nearby table. Terry shies back, against the front door, watching the chaos. "Fucking hell." He says. He finds himself suddenly pushed forward, hard, as the door slams into his back, as Ian and Mickey rush past him. Mickey jumps on Billy, as Ian starts punching Timmy in the face. Vic grabs on to Roy, and chaos takes hold of the bar.

A few minutes of this, Ian, Mickey, and Vic fighting, and it's clear to see that Terry's family is out of their league. Ian and Mickey are semi-bloodied, as they push everyone back. Timmy picks up Dekker, carrying him as best as he can. They pass by Terry, shooting him a look, as they retreat out the door. Roy is quickly behind them. "Fuck this, and fuck you, Terry." He says, as him and Billy scramble out. Terry growls, as he shakes his head, charging at Vic.

"You fucking cunt!" He yells, at Vic, as Vic charges at him. They both draw back, ready to punch each other, and start fighting again.

THOOM!

A loud noise pierces the chaos, causing Vic and Terry both to stop, a foot from each other. They turn, watching as Veronica Fisher levels a shotgun at them both. "Enough of this fucking bullshit!" She yells. "I'll shoot you BOTH, if you keep tearing up my fucking bar!" She yells. All anger and fury. Terry and Vic both take a breath, and look at each other. Vic is the first to back off, his hands in the air. "I didn't start this, V."

"Shut it, Vic!" She proclaims. Vic nods. "You." She says, leveling the shotgun at Terry. "Out. Now." She growls.

Terry eyeballs her. "Ain't no black..." Veronica's eyes square on Terry, as she cocks her shotgun. "Finish that sentence, and they're going to be picking you up in pieces, motherfucker."

That shuts Terry up. He growls a moment, turning to Vic, and pointing a finger at him. "This ain't over, bitch." He says, backing away. Terry opens the door quickly, and steps back out. "Mark my fucking words. You, and that whore will pay!"

It takes several seconds, after Terry leaves, for everyone to finally breath a sigh of relief. Vic lays against the bar, semi bloodied. He reaches over, grabbing a bottle of beer, capping it, and chugging it down quick. Mickey shakes his head, staring at the door. "Fucking asshole." He says, as he grabs a beer himself, and drinks it down.

Ian sighs, turning, and walking over to Mandy. "Hey. You alright?" He asks her. Mandy nods. "Mhm. Yeah, I'm fine, Ian." She says. "Thanks." Ian nods. "The fuck did Terry want with you?" Mandy shrugs. "I have no fucking clue. Just came in here like a fucking bull, you know?" Ian stops, and turns, as he hears Mickey's cell phone ring.

Mickey picks up, seeing the name. "Hey. Colin. Now's not a good time." A few seconds, with Colin's voice buzzing through the other end. "Wait...is Iggy alright? Okay, just a broken nose? Tell that idiot to go get checked out, at the hospital. Well, what did he say? Why was he after Mandy?"

A few seconds more, as Mickey's face twists in anger. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" He says. Mickey growls, snorting air through his nostrils. "That motherfucker! I'm going to fucking murder him!" He yells. Another few seconds. "Tell Iggy to get his goddamn ass to a doctor and make sure he doesn't have a fucking concussion! And don't let him go to sleep, idiot!" Mickey ends the call, hanging up. "Motherfucker!"

Mandy's eyes are wide. "The fuck was that about?" She asks. Mickey shakes his head, as he walks to them both. "Motherfucker was here for you. He was going to fucking use you to break me and Ian up!" Mickey gripes. Ian seems confused. "How?" Mickey sighs. "He had heroin in his car."

That's all Mickey has to say, and Mandy figures it out. "He was keep me strung out? To break you and Ian up?" Mickey says nothing, but nods. "Oh, no, Mick. I'M gonna' fucking kill him." Mandy says. Mandy turns, scoffing as she shakes her head, watching as Vic walks over, and takes Duke's leash from her.

"Hey." he says, softly. "Hey." She says back. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him." Mandy smiles a bit, nodding. "No sweat." She says. They all turn, suddenly, as they hear Veronica speak. "Why am I not fucking surprised that your psycho ass father came in here, tearing up my bar, because of you, Mandy?" Veronica scoffs. "You haven't changed. Same old fucking Milkovich you were before."

Mandy opens her mouth, to lay into Veronica. She's tired of hearing her. Hearing her tone, her voice, her accusations. But Mandy doesn't get a word out, before a loud, commanding bark flies out of Vic's mouth. "HEY!" He says, shocking everyone, as the bar goes dead silent. Veronica turns to him, eyes wide. "It's not her fucking fault her father is a goddamn psychopath, V! We were minding our own fucking business, when he came in and started the shit. So LAY THE FUCK off of Mandy, okay?"

Mandy turns, eyes wide, as Vic yells at V. She looks away, seemingly embarrassed at the whole situation, but she can't help but keep sneaking peeks at Vic.

Veronica stands there a moment, shocked, before her face turns to anger. "All of you! Out! Bar's closed! NOW!" She yells. Various grumbles and gripes escape most of the bar patrons. Mickey turns to Mandy. "Come on, we're going home. I don't want you leaving me or Ian's sight for awhile, Mandy." He says, as he nods his head to the door. Mandy turns, eyes meeting with Vic's as he gives her a small smile, and a nod. "Go. You'll be safe with them, for now."

She nods, turning to Ian and Mickey. "Yeah. Let's get out of here." She says. They all three turn, heading to the back door.

Mandy can't help but look back, sneaking one last look at Vic, and the chaos of the bar. Vic looks back at her, and he can't help but smile.

It makes Mandy smile a bit back, as she walks out, into the streets of Chicago...

**"So when the world outside can't see what's wrong and right,  
People can't understand the reasons that we fight,  
Something's gotta' give...."  
  
** **"Violence" - A Day To Remember**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you next Saturday! 
> 
> 3,754 words  
> 20,768 characters
> 
> Till next time! <3


	10. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you back? Can you stay? Mommy, can Sandy stay the night?" Franny asks, turning to her mother.
> 
> Debbie clears her throat, staying still. She can feel the tears prickle behind her eyes. 
> 
> "F...Franny, go downstairs for a few minutes, please? I want to talk to Sandy." 
> 
> \----------
> 
> Carl gets scooped up by Belle. Debbie and Sandy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! It's another Saturday! So it's time for another Chapter of my Shameless writing. I was reading about how they've almost finished shooting the final season and it makes me really sad, honestly. My favorite show. I'm going to miss Shameless so much, and all of the characters! ;-(
> 
> I settled on thirteen chapters for this Act. Those chapters are completed and currently are in the proof reading stage, and I am writing the next Act as well, so I should be well prepared for the next part of The Prodigal Son series! Thank you all for reading so far! Enjoy and have a great weekend! <3

* * *

**May 17th, 2021:**

He walks down the street, aimlessly. Carl Gallagher sighs to himself, as the heat bears down on him. Middle of May, and summer is in full swing. He watches the passerby, each person walking to and from somewhere. Most are in as little clothing as possible. Short shirts, bikinis, shorts, summer shoes, etc. Chicago is definitely feeling the brunt of summer, and it's still months until it cools down, more than the like.

Carl swings a left, into a random store, and quickly grabs a job application. He's been at this all day. Searching left and right, trying to get new employment. At this point, anything better than working at a seafood and chicken fast food place. Especially one where the boss sexually harasses him every day, under the guise of pretending to be a caring, motherly figure.

The store Carl enters is a clothing store. Not exactly a Goodwill, but close enough. He grabs an application, even though he's told by an employee that they aren't hiring at the moment, since school recently let out, and they've filled all their summer positions. Carl groans, angrily. It seems to be that he started applying too little, too late, at this point.

Carl exits the building, and starts walking again, down the street. He stops at a corner store, walking in and grabbing a water, and an application as well. The owner tells him he's not hiring, as he's worked this store for over fourty years or something, blah blah blah. It's all flying over Carl's head, at this point. He's exhausted, overheated, and already fed up with the job hunt for today.

Carl pays for his water, and quickly makes an exit. he turns the corner, from the bodega store, and starts walking home. He gets about a hundred feet down the road, before he hears the sudden, sharp beeping of a car horn. Carl turns, and sees a swanky, seemingly brand new BMW rolling slowly down the street behind him. 

In the said BMW is a grinning Belle, waving her hand out the window at him. "Carl! Carl!" She yells. Carl's smile goes wide. He hasn't seen Belle in at least a few days, and to be honest, he had been thinking about her, a bit. "Hey!" Carl yells, waving back as she pulls up. "Belle!" He yells. Belle pulls the car up, across from Carl, and grins across the drivers seat, to the passenger side window, as Carl leans in.

"Hey, stud!" She remarks. "Where have you been? Saw you walking. Want a ride?" Carl chuckles, leaning down into the window, to get a better look at her. "Job hunting." He gripes, holding up a stack of job applications. "Trying to get something better than the shit place i work at now." Belle nods, lips pressed together in contemplation. "Been walking all morning?" She says. Carl nods. "Yeah, and it fucking sucks. It's like a million degrees out here."

Belle smiles at him, a sultry smile. "Want to hop in? We can take a break somewhere. I know this really private spot, we can chill, and I'll blast the A/C." Belle leans in, her voice dropping a volume or two, as she raises a small bag, full of weed. Carl smiles back, and nods. "Alright." he says, as he reaches for the door.

"Been thinking about you, stud." She says, grinning at him. Carl grins back, quickly opening the door, and jumping into the car. No sooner does he get the door closed, then Belle is on him. Her lips press against his roughly, tongue invading his mouth, as her hand slides down and gropes his crotch.

"I've been thinking about riding this cock of yours for quite awhile now, stud. I know a place where we can get some privacy, if you're down?" Carl is breathless, but quickly nods. "Mhm. Good." Belle says, her lips smacking against Carl's again, as she finally leans back into the driver's seat. "You think you're hot now, baby. Wait until I get done with you." belle says, giggling, as they pull away.

Carl can't help but admire the car. "This ride can't be that cheap." He says. "How much did this cost you? This like, your Dad's car, or something?"

Belle laughs, leaning back as they speed around a corner. "Nah. I boosted this car like a week ago." Carl's eyes go wide, as Belle's right hand slides across his crotch. "Y...you stole it?" He says, trying to hide lust in his voice, at Belle's hand touching him.

"Mhm." Belle nods, again, removing her hand long enough to turn another corner. "It was just sitting there. I wanted it. So...why not?" She says, seemingly emotionless about it.

Carl leans back, smiling, as he and Belle pull away, from the Southside neighborhoods...

* * *

**Later That Afternoon:**

Debbie Gallagher sighs, leaning against her bed, as she watches Franny color, in a book. Franny's face seems sad, as she colors. Almost like she's using the act of coloring to distract herself from her sadness, even. Debbie watches, silently, as Franny colors. Finally, after a few moments, Debbie clears her throat, waiting until Franny's head comes up, to stare at her mom.

"C'mere, baby." Debbie says, arms extended slightly. Franny considers this, a moment, then stands up. She walks over slowly, to her mother, and jumps into her lap. Debbie leans down, kissing Franny's forehead softly. "You know I love you, right Franny?" She says, softly. Franny nods, as she reaches out and hugs Debbie.

They're both interrupted by a knock, coming from the bedroom door. Debbie and Franny both look over, and see Sandy Milkovich standing there, in the doorway. "I'm just here to grab a few things that I had forgotten." She says, softly. Franny jumps off her mother's lap, quickly running towards Sandy. "Sandy!" She cries out, as Sandy leans down, giving Franny a hug, as she runs into her.

"Hey, squirt." She says, softly. "Have you been behaving, like I asked you to?" Franny nods. "Yes, Mommy Sandy, I have. I promise." She says, tucking her little arms around Sandy's neck.

"Are you back? Can you stay? Mommy, can Sandy stay the night?" Franny asks, turning to her mother. Debbie clears her throat, staying still. She can feel the tears prickle behind her eyes. "F...Franny, go downstairs for a few minutes, please? I want to talk to Sandy."

Franny freezes up, her expression suddenly going sad. "Mommy..." She starts to say, softly, and sadly. "Franny, go." Debbie commands. "Go see if Liam will watch TV with you or something, okay?" 

Franny frowns, eyes watering a bit, and turns to Sandy, who is still bent down in front of her. "Please don't leave, Mommy Sandy. I miss you." She says, softly.

Sandy's eyes tear up, and she can't stop one single tear from dropping down her cheek, as she softly brushes back Franny's red hair. "Do as your mom says, okay kiddo?" She whispers. Franny stops a moment, hesitating. "Franny." Debbie commands, all kindness gone in her voice. "Downstairs. Go." She says.

Sandy cringes a bit, holding in her anger at Debbie's tone. She bites her tongue, as Franny slowly turns to Sandy, hugging her again. "I miss you." She says, softly. "I really miss you too, Franny." Sandy says. Franny turns away, walking out into the hallway, and down the steps, slowly. Sandy watches her go, closing her eyes after she is gone, painfully.

She turns to Debbie. "Could you have been anymore harsh?" Sandy says, ice in her voice, as she steps forward. "Sandy..." Debbie says, softly. Sandy shakes her head, holding a hand up. "I don't want to fight, Debbie. It's late, I need to get back, and I'm exhausted. Can we please save the argument for nex..." Sandy doesn't get anything else out, however. Debbie steps forward, pulling her closer, and laying her lips tightly onto hers.

Sandy elicits a small moan of surprise, as Debbie kisses her deeply, pulling her close, hands around her neck. After a few seconds, when the surprise subsides, Sandy yanks Debbie closer, her tongue intruding into her mouth, as they kiss.

Finally, Sandy pulls away. "Wha..." Sandy asks, shocked. She looks down at Debbie, who looks up at her. Sandy can see the tears falling down Debbie's face.

"I..I'm sorry, Sandy..." Debbie says, finally. Sandy's features soften, the hard edge gone now. "You're..." She says, softly, voice still shocked at this turn of events. "For...everything." Debbie says, whispering back to her. "I still believe what I said, you know? But...maybe I was too harsh with Mandy." Debbie wipes tears from her face, as she continues. "You're right. I need to trust her more. I should have given her a chance to prove she wants to be better."

Sandy sighs, the tension finally releasing. All that rage and anger, stubbornness and contempt for the events of the last few weeks feel like they're melting off of her now. Like a snow pile in a ninety degree heatwave. Debbie sighs, as Sandy finally pulls her closer. Her nose presses against Sandy's cheek, and she finally, in what feels like an eternity, breathes in Sandy's scent. Debbie arms go around Sandy's neck, again, pulling her close, as they kiss.

This lasts a moment, until Debbie guides Sandy to the bed. Sandy sits, on the edge, as Debbie sits next to her. She pulls her hand close, fingers interlocking together, as Debbie speaks softly. "I just...it's so hard to trust, you know? So many addicts in my life. Fuck, Sandy..." Debbie says, shifting on the bed, as she sits. "I was raised by them. Frank. Monica. Both of them batshit crazy, and addicted to whatever they could get their hands on."

Sandy sits, watching Debbie, as she continues. "I guess I never realized why Mandy is different. Unlike Frank, or Monica, before she died...Mandy WANTS to be clean. I didn't believe that, at first. But she's really tried to put in effort, you know? And...I've got to trust that, like Lip, she can do this, too. You know?" Sandy nods, still quiet, as she lets Debbie explain things.

Debbie tears up, and quickly starts crying again, as she turns to Sandy. "Franny...she..." She chokes out, through mid sobs, "Franny bawled her eyes out, a few days ago. Was crying for you. I was...I was combing her hair, and she asked me when you were coming back. I couldn't give her an answer, and that scared me so much, Sandy." Sandy nods, reaching up, to wipe tears out of her eyes. "I know. I've missed her, and you, so goddamn much, Debbie." She says. Debbie turns, looking at Sandy sheepishly. "Can you ever forgive me?" She asks.

Sandy smiles, pulling her close. "I love you, Debs. Of course I can forgive you." Debbie smiles, leaning forward to kiss Sandy. "Good, because Franny loves you. And so do I. And I missed you, so much, Cassandra." Sandy leans back, playfully glaring at Debbie. "You get that one for free, Deborah." She says, jokingly. Debbie just giggles, as she leans forward, kissing Sandy. "Be my girlfriend, again?" Debbie asks, softly.

Sandy just smiles. "I always was. That never stopped, Red." She whispers. Debbie nods, pulling Sandy close, as they kiss once again. "I really missed you, Debbie." Sandy whispers, in her ear. "I missed you too, Sandy. So fucking much." Debbie says, leaning back, as her fingers stroke a line of blondish-brown hair from Sandy's eyes. Sandy can't help but smile, as Debbie whispers to her. "Should we call Franny up, and give her the good news?"

Sandy smiles, nodding. "Abso-fucking-loutley." She says, softly. Debbie turns, away from Sandy, as she yells for her daughter. "FRANNY! COME UP HERE, BABE!" She yells. 

Moments later, the sounds of small footsteps come running up the stairs. "Mommy?" Franny asks, as she swings the door open. Debbie smiles, still holding on to Sandy. "Guess who talked and made up, baby girl?" She says, to her daughter, softly. Franny's eyes go wide. "Mommy Sandy isn't leaving?" She says, taking a small step closer. Sandy smiles. "Nah. You ain't getting rid of me THAT easily, kid. C'mere!" She cries, joyfully.

Franny squeals loudly, all joy and laughter, as she charges the bed, jumping on both of their laps. She wraps her tiny arms around Sandy's neck, as hard as she can. "Mommy Sandy, I missed you so much!" She yells, half a joyful squeal. Sandy pulls her close. "I missed you too, baby." She whispers, to her, as Franny giggles, and Sandy lays kisses all over her cheek and face.

Debbie leans up, to them both, as Franny watches her. "I thought about what you said, baby." She says, to Franny, as her fingers comb through her bright red hair. "And you're right. I missed Mommy Sandy too. I want to be a family again, and so does Sandy. So we talked, and said we were sorry to each other, and made up. Sandy will be..." Debbie stops, looking to Sandy, as she speaks. Almost if asking for clarification. "If Sandy wants to, she can stay here as long as she wants?" She asks.

Sandy nods, smiling to Debbie, as Franny tucks close to her chest, looking up at her. "I'd like that. I'll get my shit from the old house tomorrow. Drive me over?" Debbie nods, smiling. "Absolutely. Tonight, though, you're here. With us."

Sandy smiles, as her and Debbie move back, laying against the pillows, as Sandy continues holding Franny.

"Nothing else in the world I'd ever want, honestly..." Sandy whispers, to them both....

* * *

**"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes..."**

**"Love Story" - Taylor Swift**

* * *


End file.
